Double Trouble for the Winchesters
by Xotinaaaxo
Summary: Dean and Sam go on with their daily lifestyles, but instead of it being just them two they have their twin sisters Alexis and Lillian tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you,** **the** **person reading this right now, yes you! This is my very first fanfic ever that I decided to post. If you would like, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my story. I would love to hear some feedback from the readers :) I decided on writing s story based on Sam and Dean and their twin sisters Lexie and Lilly, basically going through life. Maybe in future, I was thinking about including some hunts. I would also like to thank Jenmm31 for helping me get my story started. Thank you so much girl ! You guys should totally go check out her stories, she's an amazing writer. Last but not least I hope you guys enjoy this story !:)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sam nor Dean, just my characters Lex and Lilly.**

Chapter 1:

"Lexie and Lilly, can you guys hurry up in that damn bathroom, we aren't going anywhere special it's just to the bar to make us some money !" Yelled a annoyed older bother, Dean.

Lex and Lilly both walked out with some skinny jeans on and AC/DC shirts that they had purposely cut shorter then what

they were so they can look "cuter."

"Well Dean maybe you should tell us a ahead of time that we are going to be heading out so you wont have to complain all the time." Lexie said walking right past Dean.

Both older brothers Dean and Sam looked at their little sisters in shock. They were in shock in what had happened to their new shirts that they had just bought them a week ago.

Lex and Lilly were both heading out the door before Dean ran up to them and stopped them from opening the door by slamming it shut with one hand.

"You guys are funny if you think you are gonna go out looking like that." said a aggravated Dean.

"Looking like what?" Lilly asked with a confused look on her face. Dean pointed at their low cut shirts "like that."

Both Lex and Lilly started laughing until they realized the stern look on their brothers face. Was he actually being serious.

"Wait are you really being serious?" Asked Lexie under a laugh.

"Damn right I'm being serious." Dean said.

This whole time Sam was sitting at the kitchen table amused at what was going on In front of him, until he noticed that there was a fight about to go down between his two little sisters and his older brother. He decided to speak up so none of this goes any

further.

"Lex and Lilly go change your shirts please, so we can head out sooner and come back to the motel and start research" pleaded Sam.

Both of the girls gave Sam and Dean a annoyed look and headed to their duffle bags to get new shirts. Closing the bathroom door behind them Lilly started to change.

"I'm not changing" Lexie said.

"Lex you know that Dean would be pissed if you don't" Lilly said.

"Does it look like I care, cause I really don't. He's treating us like we are 5 years old Lilly. I'm 17 years old he can't tell me

what to wear anymore !" Said a pissed off Lex.

"Well you can do whatever you want but I'm not in the mood to argue with Dean tonight, you're on your own sista." Lilly said

smiling.

Lex's jaw dropped slowly in shock and picked up her middle finger at her sister cause she wasn't backing her up. Both Lex and Lilly walk out of the bathroom laughing.

"Didn't I tell you to change" Dean said glaring at Lex.

"Yea I think you did, but I really didn't feel like changing" Lexie said walking right past Dean to the door.

Dean grabs her by the hand stopping her in her tracks "either you change or you're not coming and I won't hesitate to leave your ass here alone."

Sam and Lilly both leaned back in their seats and sighed thinking 'here we go again'

Lex pulls her hand out of Dean's grip, grabs her phone and walks over to the bed laying down, ignoring Dean.

"I'm being serious, I'm leaving" Dean growled at her.

"That's what I want you to do Dean !" Lex yells back.

"Sam , Lilly lets go !" Dean said grabbing his leather jacket then storming out of the room.

Before closing the door Sam turns around "don't forget to lock all doors and windows and the salt" reminding his little sister. Lex gives him a small smile and nods, he closes the door.

Dean steps into the drivers side of the impala waiting for Sam and Lilly to get in. Both got in the car quietly not sure if they should talk to Dean. They could tell that he was mad from the little vein pulsing in his head. They finally got to the bar which really isn't that far from their motel but the silent ride made it feel like forever.

All three Winchester's grabbed a table in the crowded room. A tall cute boy (in Lilly's eyes) walked over to their table.

"What can I get you guys?" The waiter asked.

"Two beers and one soda" Dean ordered.

The waiter walked away and Lilly said "You know I don't mind a beer once in a while Dean" Getting that glare from both her brothers means that she said something totally wrong. "Never mind" she said quickly.

Sam and Dean walked over to a pool table to hustle some money. Lilly being alone at the table, bored she decided to pull out

her phone and text her sister to see what she's up to because if you know Lex, you know that she wouldn't stay put in the motel room alone on a Friday night.

Lilly: What are you up to ?

Lex: Getting ready about to head out. What are you guys up to?

Lilly: Where are you going ? And nothing Dean and Sam playing pool and I'm here sitting alone.

Lex: I texted Tommy and told him I'm bored and he invited me to go with him to a party tonight.

Lilly: You know that Dean is going to kill you right ?

Lex: Dean will never find out, I just need you to text me about 30 mins before you guys leave the bar so I can make it to the

motel room before you guys come back. Please and thank you.

Lilly: Fine whatever but make sure you leave as soon as I text you cause I'm not getting in trouble for you ass.

Lex: Don't worry I will. Love you.

Lilly smiles at her phone, thinking about all the trouble her sister gets her into but she will never trade her for the world.

She looks up from her phone noticing that the cute waiter was staring at her. They both met eyes and he smiled at her. Lilly smiled right back of course. He starts walking towards the table and she tenses up thinking about the glares she's probably getting from

her brother right now. She looked over to where Dean and Sam were playing pool and noticed that they were too focused in the game to really notice her talking to a cute guy for 5 mins so she thought why not. As he was walking towards her, she stared into his eyes smiling at him, trying to look as cute as possible, which was totally working since he hasn't turned around and walked away from her yet.

"You looked a little lonely over here, you want some company?" The waiter asked her while smiling.

Lilly thought 'of course I do you sexy beast why ask' but she decided to give a more of a normal response so he won't runaway

from her.

"Well I guess I have some company right now don't I ?" She responded

"I guess you do" he said smirking. "Do you have a name?"

"Lilian" she said extending her arm to shake his hand.

"Kian, nice to meet you" taking her arm. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing at a place like this" he asked in a flirty tone.

"Well of course to check out some cute guys like you that work here" Lilly responded giggling making Kian laugh.

"But seriously I really don't know, I decided it would be fun to join my brothers but it's really not since they just left me here

alone" she said resting her elbow on the table and putting her chin in the palm of her hand to get closer to him.

"Well that sucks doesn't it, I guess I'm a life saver in your eyes at this moment." He said amused leaning forward on the table to get closer to her.

"You really are" she said giggling trying to make her self look as flirty as possible.

Dean and Sam both looked at the table to see what there sister was up to, only finding that Lilly wasn't alone this whole time. Dean took the money he won and started walking up to the table he saw Lilly at while Sam right by his side.

"I swear Sammy, these girls are gonna be the death of me." He whispered to Sam right before they interrupted Lilly's conversation with Kian.

"Time to leave" Dean said grabbing Lilly by her hand leading her towards the door.

Lilly didn't even bother looking up at Dean cause she already knew the face he had on at that moment. Instead she just rolled her eyes knowing that this wouldn't end up they way she wanted it to. She mouthed sorry to Kian and she followed Dean out the door.

Getting into the back on the impala Lilly decided to speak up for her self cause she knew she didn't do anything wrong she's 17 years old she's allowed to talk to boys it's not that big of a deal, well at least for her it wasn't.

"I'm old enough to talk to a guy" She said once Dean was pulling out the parking lot. Both Sam and Dean ignored her.

"Or you can just ignore me" She rolled her eyes a took out her phone from her pocket.

She noticed Deans glare from the review mirror but she decided to ignore it just like he was ignoring her. She looked at the time on her phone 1:00am. She then thought 'oh shit, Lex I totally forgot'

Lilly: We are on our way back now.

Did you leave yet ?

Hellooooo?

Lex?

We are so dead...

Sam noticed the panic look on his sisters face. "Are you ok?" asked a concerned Sam.

Lilly clears up her throat "yea I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" she stated nervously.

Both Dean and Sam became suspicious. They pulled up to the motels parking lot. 'Please be in there' Lilly thought opening the door to their room. It felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders when she saw her sister laying down in bed. Lexie smiled at Sam and Lilly when they walked in but looked down as soon as Dean walked into the room. She totally didn't want to deal with him right now. Lilly gave Lex a look to follow her to the bathroom.

They closed the door behind them "Why didn't you answer my text" Lilly said in a low whisper.

"I saw your text and left the house as soon as possible, I literally got home like 2 minutes before you guys did." Lex whispered not wanting Dean or Sam to hear her.

"Well guess what, you not the only one Dean is pissed at anymore, he's mad at me too for talking to the waiter at the bar" Lilly said smirking.

"Was he cute?" Lex asked

"More like gorgeous" Lilly said with a huge smile on her face "but then Dean pulled me out of the bar...so embarrassing."

"Did you get his number at least" Lex asked laughing

"Sadly no" Lilly frowned.

"Well better luck next time" Lex said while putting on her pajama shorts and shirt and tying her long brown hair in a bun.

Lilly did the same but instead she usually leaves her long blonde hair down. They both had the same length of hair up to their lower backs and both had straight hair but instead one had brown while the other had blonde.

"Dean, are you gonna talk to them man" Sam asked while his sisters were both in the bathroom.

"Dude, I don't even know what to say to them anymore, they don't listen." Dean said taking another swig of his beer.

He loved his siblings with all his heart even though he never says it out loud he hopes they never forget that, no matter how pissed he gets at them. Sam just stared at him confused, Dean always knew what to say.

"Fine, I'll try to talk them" Dean said once he saw Sam's concerned face.

Lex and Lilly walked out of the bathroom and headed straight to bed.

"Not so fast !" Dean said when he noticed both of them were trying to ignore him.

They both turned around at the same time to face Dean sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sit" Dean was pointing at the chairs across from him.

They walked over to the table, white sitting down Lex said "Do we really have to do this tonight, I'm really tired" she wasn't tired at all she just wanted to get away from talking to him right now.

Ignoring what Lex just said he pointed at Lilly.

"You, we tell you to wait for us that doesn't mean you can go around talking to any guy at the bar" he said pointing towards Sam and himself.

"But Dean we were just talking, you're making it seem like we did God knows what" Lilly said annoyed of the way her brother was treating her like a little kid still.

"That didn't seem like talking to me it seemed more like flirting to me, am I right Sammy" he said looking towards Sam. Sam just put his hands up in defense not wanting to be stuck in the middle of this.

"Well I got some habits living with you my whole life" she said smirking at Dean. Lex and Sam tried to keep in their laughter but they couldn't and let it out. Dean glared at both of them and they quickly tried to cover up their laughter with a cough.

"Both of you give me your phones" Dean said reaching his hand out for their phones.

"What did I do ?" Asked Lex

"Don't even get me started with you, when I tell you to do something you do it no matter if you like it or not" he said stepping a little closer to her.

"Now give me the phones !" he yelled. Lilly handed her phone to him.

"When are you gonna give it back ?" Lex asked while holding her phone in her hands.

"Does it matter" he said with one eyebrow raised annoyed with his sister for not listening to him once again.

"It actually does matter, you see I have school Monday and classes will be extremely boring with out it" she said exaggerating 'extremely'.

"And guess what little sis, I really don't care how bored you will be, now hand me the phone." Lex rolled her eyes and threw her phone on the table obviously pissed off at her brother.

Both Winchester girls went to bed deciding to share a bed cause they really didn't want to share a bed with either brother. After a few minutes Sam decided to head to bed too.

"Night Dean" , "Night Sammy" Dean said giving him a small smile.

Dean was left alone with his thoughts. He watched as all three siblings were sleeping peacefully. He got up from the chair and went over to Lex and Lilly and gave them a soft kiss on their foreheads "I love you guys" he said in the lowest whisper he could. He fixed all three of their blankets and decided to crash on the couch for the night since sharing a bed with Sam won't turn out so great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, new chapter is up ! Thank you for reading my first chapter and for the reviews and follows ! Its so sweet :) I want to point out that the chapters I am uploading right now, take place before the series. You will see Stanford University being mentioned in this chapter. Future chapters to come, Sam would be leaving for Stanford and you will see how that effects the girls. Its going to be a long journey for the Winchesters. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to review !**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything you recognize, just Lexie and Lilly.**

Chapter 2 :

Sam woke up and sat at the edge of the bed trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. He noticed Lex and Lilly still sleeping but didn't see Dean anywhere around. He figured that he went to go get some coffee for them. Sam got off his bed and went to go take a shower quietly so he doesn't wake his sisters up. After a few minutes Dean returned to the motel room carrying some coffee for them. Walking into the door he heard the shower on and knew it was Sam since both Lex and Lilly were still in bed. It was 11:00am he was surprised that they were both still sleeping. He slammed the door behind him waking up the girls. Lilly shot up immediately but Lexie was always a heavy sleeper she just stirred in bed still sleeping. "Nice way to wake people up Dean" Lilly said sitting up on the bed and pulling her messy hair back. She got off the bed and walked over to the kitchen table to grab a cup of coffee for herself.

"Nice way to wake some people up" he said walking towards Lexie. He started shaking her shoulders to get her up "let's go, wake up it's getting late."

"Mmmm" Lexie groaned sleepily. She grabbed the pillow that Lilly was sleeping on and pulled it over her head. Dean took the pillow off her head and started to pull the covers off her. This was basically a daily routine for br /them, Lexie loved her beauty sleep.

"Dean, please 5 more minutes." She mumbled pulling the blankets back on top of her and scrunching her face up. She gave up once she saw Dean not giving up anytime soon. "I'm up!" She yelled at him yanking the blankets off herself and getting up.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Dean said smiling at Lexie.

"How can they not when they have to wake up to your face everyday" she said smiling back at him.

Dean glared at her "haha, funny" he said, not amused at all.

"What's taking Sam so long, I need to take a shower" Lilly said sitting a few feet away from them at the kitchen table.

"I'm taking a shower first" Lexie said walking over to where Lilly was sitting and grabbing a cup a coffee for herself.

"No I am" Lexie said.

"I am" Lilly said. They both kept going back and forth arguing.

"Would you both shut up!" Dean yelled having enough of their argument, turning around to look at them. "Lilly is taking a shower first since she was up first. "She stuck her tongue out at Lexie. "Whatever" she said.

They acted like they were 3 years old sometimes and it annoyed Dean a lot when they had their pointless arguments like this one, he always has to step in and settle things.

Sam walks out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet. He took clothes out of his bag and was heading back towards the bathroom.

Lilly ran from the kitchen table to the bathroom so Sam doesn't go back in there. She beats Sam to the bathroom shoving him to the side, closing the door as fast as she can and locked it.

"I'm not done yet, open the door!" Sam yelled banging on the door when he heard the lock click.

"Too bad , you took way to long I have to get ready !" She yelled from the other side of the door.

They heard the shower go on and Sam just huffed in annoyance. He didn't have any other choice but to stay in his towel till his sister decides to get out the bathroom.

"She better not take long cause I have to get ready too and I don't want to be rushed" Lexie said still annoyed. Two hours later all four Winchesters were ready to head out.

They stopped at a diner for some lunch. They ended up taking the booth in the back. Sam and Lexie sat next to each other, while Dean and Lilly sat on the other side.

"So did you guys find any new hunts?" Lexie asked.

"Lex, you already know that we're laying down on hunts for now until we find dad." Dean said. He's mentioned this to his sister about five times everyday. He swears when he speaks, the words go in one ear and out the other ear for his siblings.

"Dean, dad doesn't want to be found so why are we still looking?" She asked annoyed. She loved her father but sometimes he can get on her last nerve, like when he never answers any of his children's calls. He disappears all the time, so she's not that worried about him. If something was really wrong with him, she knew that either one of them would have felt that he's in trouble.

"Because I said so" Dean responded.

"And who are you?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. "I'm the oldest" Dean said smirking. Lex rolled her eyes at him obviously annoyed.

The waitress walks over to their table and starts taking their orders.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, I will be your waitress for today. So what can I get you guys today." She asked smiling pulling at her notepad and a pen.

All four Winchesters finished ordering what they wanted for lunch. Lexie and Lilly had noticed the flirting that was going on between Dean and Jenna, and they sure were annoyed.

"You see, I don't get it, I talk to one guy at a bar and it's a huge deal but you can flirt with every girl we meet and it's perfectly fine." Lilly said slouching back in the seat with her arms crossed.

"Trust me little sis I know best, no guy will ever be good enough for you, I'm just saving you some trouble." Dean said ruffling Lilly's hair.

"You sure are" Lilly responded sarcastically.

The waitress returned with their meals. They all dug into their food. All of them had noticed Sam was on his laptop the whole time.

"What you looking for Sammy?" Lexie asked leaning in to get a better view of the screen, while taking a sip of her soda. Sam has been on his laptop a lot lately so Lexie had became a bit curious. Once Lexie saw his emails were all from Stanford University, she figured that she shouldn't say anything in front of Dean. The only people Sam has told about going to Stanford is his sisters. Lexie said nothing, she looked at Dean to make sure he wasn't paying attention to her face expressions but she knew he was curious in what she saw.

"Hey Sammy, you want to tell us something?" Dean asked curiously with an eyebrow raised, taking a huge bite of his burger, waiting for an answer.

"Na, it's just a bunch of junk mail" Sam stated nervously. Dean just gave him a suspicious look and continued eating his burger. After they all finished eating Sam, Lex, and Lilly headed out to the impala while Dean was stuck inside flirting with the waitress.

"Sam are you gonna tell him about Stanford?" Lexie asked, leaning on the hood of Impala.

"Oh so that's why you've been on your laptop the whole time." Lilly said finally catching up on what was going on.

"I don't know, I'm waiting on the perfect time to tell him so he doesn't flip out on me." Sam said, opening the door of the impala and getting in. Both Lexie and Lilly got into the backseat of the impala.

"Knowing Dean, he would probably find out soon. I think he rather hear it from you first." Lilly said leaning forward to the front. Dean walked out of the diner with a huge grin on his face. He was holding up a napkin and once he got closer to the impala they had realized that it was Jenna's number.

"I guess we're staying alone tonight Lilly" Lexie said leaning back into her seat with a grin on her face.

Dean started up the impala and said "No, Sammy here is babysitting" he smiled at his sisters from the review mirror, patting Sam on the back.

They opened the door to the motel room and Dean hopped in the shower getting ready for his date tonight with Jenna.

"Sam please tell him you have to go the library or something, we really don't wanna be stuck in these beds all day." Lilly said throwing her self on the bed.

"If I go to the library, we're would you two end up going?" Sam asked sitting at the kitchen table and opening up his laptop.

"Hang out with some friends" Lexie said grabbing a drink from the fridge then sitting right next to him.

"What friends ?" Sam asked taking eyes off the screen and now looking right at his sisters.

"You don't know them, but I promise we won't do anything stupid." Lexie said.

Sam was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Pleaseeeee Sammy" both Lex and Lilly pleaded. They gave him their usual puppy dog eyes that neither Sam or Dean can say 'no' to.

"Fine" Sam said. The girls got excited but Sam interrupted them. "But under one circumstance, when ever I call either one of you, no matter what your up to you have to pick up." He looked right into their eyes to make sure they understand that he was being serious.

"Yeah, of course !" Lilly said excitedly. The girls were finally going to go out, with out two older brothers on their backs, so you can only imagine their excitement.

Dean walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying off his hair with another towel. He eyed his sisters suspiciously because they looked way to happy to be doing nothing. Sam got up from the kitchen table and walked to the fridge to get a drink.

"Hey, you think you can drop me off at the library before you go and meet this girl." Sam asked nonchalantly.

"With them ?" Dean asked looking and Lex and Lilly.

"No, I think they wanna stay here." Sam said. Dean seemed at little suspicious but he let it go for tonight, he has other things to worry about then what his younger siblings are up to. As long as Sam was in involved he knew they wouldn't get in any trouble.

"Alright sure man, let me get changed and we will head out." Dean said grabbing clothes out of the duffle bag that was on his bed and going back into the bathroom to change.

Dean walks out the bathroom grabs his leather jacket and keys then starts heading out the door.

Lilly clears her throat "Wow it's that easy for Dean to forget about us for a girl" she said shaking her head.

As soon as Dean heard those words come out of his little sisters mouth, he felt more guilty then ever before. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes shut thinking 'how can I forget to say goodbye'. Ever since they were kids when either one of them leaves the room to go out, they would give each other kisses on the cheeks and leave with a goodbye, they would never run out, only if they were mad at each other.

Dean suddenly turned around and said "I didn't forget, I was just..." He was stopped by Lilly hugging him

"Save it" she said as she hugged him. Dean kissed her on the top of her head and he went over to Lexie and did the same.

"Be good, don't do anything that you will regret later" he said walking out the room.

"Don't worry about us, you go have fun on your little date !" Lexie yelled back with a smirk on her face. She knew Dean hated when she called his little hang outs with girls 'dates'.

"Don't forget..." Dean was cut off by Lilly, "yea yea, we know, salt all windows and doors" she said waving him off.

Dean walks out closing the door behind him and then getting into the impala. Sam was already in the passenger seat waiting for him.

"Where are the girls going?" Dean asked calmly while starting the car. Before he starts driving he looks over to Sam waiting for an answer. He noticed Sam tense up, so he knew they were hiding something.

"No where Dean, they just wanted some time alone" Sam replied back, looking out the window trying not to make eye contact with him.

Dean grabs the steering wheel a bit tighter. He hates when they lie to him. "Sammy, please man ! I need to know where their going to be" Dean pleaded.

Sam looks over to him. He feels guilty for always lying to him. He was about to tell him the truth, but he knew that if he did he would turn the car back around and make sure that they don't end up going anywhere. If he does that both Lexie and Lilly would become mad and through anger there was a chance that they would tell Dean about Stanford. Sam knew that he couldn't risk that.

"Sam !?" Dean says waving his hand in Sams face.

Bringing Sam out of his thoughts and said "Their not going anywhere, if they were I was gonna go with them."

Dean looks over at him and shakes his head in disbelief, he knew that Sammy was lying. He always knew everything about his siblings, which made Sam, Lex and Lilly afraid to lie to him cause he always found out. But they still end up doing it anyways, which made Dean worried.

Dean drops Sam off at the library not saying a word while he gets out the car. He sits in the car for a while thinking on what he should do. Should he go back to the motel room and see what his sisters are up to or should he forget about it for the night and go meet this girl.

 **Well thats the end of chapter 2. What do you guys think Dean should do ? Should he go see what trouble his sisters are getting into or go meet this new girl ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow readers ! Here is chapter 3 finally ! I apologize for taking a while to upload this. These pass few weeks have been hectic. In this chapter you will find out the decision Dean had made. As always, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own anything, except my character Lex and Lilly.**

Chapter 3 :

Motel Room : 

Lex and Lilly watched the impala pull out the motels parking lot from the window.

"Finally we're free !" Lexie yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Lilly starts laughing. She walks over to her bed and sits down. She looked over to Lexie who was sitting at the kitchen table texting someone. She did a double take, her eyes widened. Lexie notices her sister starring at her.

"What ?" Lexie asked confused putting her phone down.

"How did you get your phone back" Lilly asked "Didn't Dean have it."

Lexie looks over to her sister and smirks "I have my ways."

"Lex seriously, how did you get it back from him" Lilly asked annoyed. She couldn't believe Dean gave back Lexie her phone but not her.

"He didn't give it back to me, I took it" Lexie said getting up from the table and walking over to her duffle bag on the floor near the bed.

"What do you mean, you took it from him, he wouldn't let you do that" she said turning her body so she could face Lex.

"Lilly, don't you get it, he doesn't know I have it." She said turning around to look into Lilly's face. "When he took away our phones, I saw him put it in the pockets of his jacket. So when he was in the bathroom, I went over and took my phone back." She said sitting on the bed, waiting to see if her sister finally understood.

Ever since they were little Lexie would always be the more rebellious one. Things always had to go her way and if they didn't she would make them go her way. She also never cared what her brothers would say to her, she would always be the one who talks back and start fights.

Lilly on the other hand was more of the innocent type. She would never rebel only if her sister would force her to. She never talked back to her brothers only occasionally, she would talk back. But once Dean or Sam started yelling at her she wouldn't dare to talk back unlike Lexie.

"Oh I see now" Lilly said finally catching on. "Did you get my phone also?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I did" Lexie said unzipping her duffle bag once again, pulling out the phone and handing it to Lilly.

Lilly takes her phone happily "Your the best !" She squealed.

"I know, I am" Lexie said smiling.

Lilly looks up from her phone "So what's the plans for tonight."

"Well Tommy and a couple of his friends are going out to a party, so we can go with them." Lexie said grabbing makeup from her bag and the cutest outfit she has.

"I'm up for that, better then staying locked up in this room all night" Lilly said walking to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Both girls walk to the bathroom and since their alone they leave the door open so they can walk in and out of the bathroom easily. Lexie pulls out her iPod and plays some music while they get ready. Both girls put on some foundation, a little bit of eye shadow and mascara, of course never forget the lipstick. They both brush out their hair and left it down.

Lexie ends up wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans with rips and a white crop top. Lilly puts on a pair of black shorts and a pink t-shirt tucked into them. They both check themselves out in the mirror.

While looking at herself in the mirror Lexie says "you know, I always wanted to get my belly pierced."

"It would look cute, but Dean and Sam would both strangle you." Before Lexie tried to speak, Lilly interrupted her "Oh wait, don't forget dad also" Lilly said looking at her sister through the mirror.

"I know they probably would, but they would get over it" Lexie said.

Lilly just shook her head. She was actually afraid if her sister would get her belly pierced because Lex really doesn't care about the consequences.

"Is Tommy picking us up ?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, he's going to be here in five." Lexie said grabbing her phone and putting it into her pocket.

The girls pack up their makeup, that was all over the bathroom and zipped up their duffle bags. In a few minutes Tommy was at the door ready to leave. Tommy was an old friend of Lexie's. They had been in Colorado for a while now, since their dad left them here to go on a hunt. So the girls have made a couple of friends in school, one of them being Tommy. He was a football player at Colorado high, with black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was the athletic type, the type that Lexie always falls for. Lexie really likes him, which is a first because she always thought guys were jerks but he seemed different. She never expects him to like her more as a friend.

"You guys ready to leave ?" Tommy asked leaning on the wall.

"Do we look good enough to be showing up with you ?" Lexie asked sarcastically, laughing.

"Yea, good enough I guess" Tommy said jokingly, walking to his car with the girls next to him.

Lexie shoves Tommy for offending her and walks to the passenger side of the car. Lilly gets in the back, thinking of how much both Tommy and Lexie like each other, but they are both scared to admit it. It's pitch dark outside and the party starts at 11, so they have about 20 minutes to get there. Parties that they attend usually don't end until 2 AM or maybe even 3 sometimes, which makes them worried if Dean gets to the motel room before them. Knowing Dean, he probably isn't going to be back until daylight if he ends up going over her house, so they are planing to stay the whole party. Sam on the other hand doesn't care where they are, as long as he knows that they are safe, he's fine with them going out. He trusts them enough to not do anything too dumb.

Dean's POV :

I don't understand them. Why do they always have to hide stuff from me. You know what, I'll just drive by the motel room and see what they're up to, then be on my way to see Jenna. My phone starts ringing, I look down and see its Jenna.

"Hey, are you almost here ?" Jenna said from the other side of the phone.

"Yea, I'll be there in a few." I said.

I guess there's no time to check up on the girls. If they do anything dumb, I will kill them and they know that I would. Well, not literally kill them cause I wouldn't be able to live without them, but they know they will be in a ton of trouble.

I finally got to Jenna's house, hoping she's not to mad about the lateness. I knock on the door and wait for her to open it.

"It's about time" Jenna says while opening the door.

"I'm sorry beautiful, just ran into some things." I said walking into her apartment.

"Sweet place you got here" in all honestly it was a nice damn place for her to be alone, why not give her some company.

I sat down on her couch and waited for her to pour me some wine. I lost count how many glasses we've had by the end of the night. It was 1 am and noticed neither Sam or one of girls have called me, not even a text, nada. I was beginning to become a little more worried, thinking something was wrong.

"I think, I should get going" I said getting up and grabbing my jacket.

She grabs my arms and pulls me back down, "I think you wanna stay a little longer."

She goes right for my lips, how can I resist such a beautiful girl. So I gave up and started kissing her back. The heat had risen to the next level.

Sam's POV :

Well Dean definitely knows something's up. Either way I got to do some research on Stanford and email some professors. I really don't know if I should tell Dean or dad about Stanford. I need to go to school and live a normal life, this is not the life I planned for myself. I hate leaving my sisters and brother behind but I have to do what's best for me. But I don't know when the perfect time will come to mention Stanford to Dean or dad.

I picked up my phone to call the girls and see what there up to.

"Hello" Lexie picked up.

"Hey, what's up" I answered.

"Nothing were driving to the party right now." Lexie said giggling

"What party ?! Lex, you never told me your going to a party ! And who's driving you?!" I said frustrated.

"Sam relax, it's a small party with some friends and my friend Tommy is driving us were fine." She said calmly

"Lex, listen to me, you only have an hour to stay at that place, and you guys better not drink any alcohol or you are so dead !"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sammy, bye!" Lexie hangs up

"Lex I'm being serious !" I heard the phone click.

I don't know why I hide stuff from Dean. If something happens to them he will kill me. It's never a smart idea to hide from Dean but yet I still never say no to them. Debating whether to call Dean now or wait after the hour passes and see if they call back. I decided to wait cause I know Dean would be totally pissed off about everything.

Lex and Lilly:

Lex hung up the phone call with Sam. "Brothers" she huffed in annoyance.

"What did he want ?" Lilly asked from the back.

"He totally freaked out about the party" Lexie said turning in her seat to face Lilly.

"Lex, he's gonna call Dean" Lilly said nervously.

"No he won't, he knows better." Lexie said turning back around to face the front, smiling at herself. "By the way, Dean is to busy knocking up a girl right now."

They finally arrived at the party. This sure wasn't a small party that Lex described to Sam. There was people here that Lex nor Lilly have seen in their entire lifetime. Every corner there was a couple making out. The whole room was fogged up with smoke from the teenagers in the kitchen smoking. There was also beer bottles everywhere.

"This is my type of party." Lexie said whispering into Lilly's ear. Lilly just rolled her eyes at her sister.

Lex starts walking over to the table and grabbed a bear. "You want one" she said to Lilly, raising up a bottle.

"No I'm good for now" Lilly said.

"Suit yourself." Lexie said. She started to walk over to these group of guys that Tommy was with.

Lilly wasn't the type to party like her sister. Let's just say that Lilly was definitely more like Sam while Lexie had fully taken after Dean.

Lilly decided to grab one bottle and sit back, while keeping an eye on her sister.

"Hello" a hefty voice had said behind her.

Lilly turns around, that voiced seemed familiar to her. She then had noticed that the 'hello' came from Kian, the guy she had meet at the bar. She had suddenly became extremely happy to be at this party.

She got up from her seat "Kian right ?"

"Yes ! You remembered." He said with that million dollar smile.

"How can I forget." She said blushing, she can't resist that beautiful face of his.

"I apologize for what happened at the bar, overprotective brother always gets in the way." She says shyly.

"Don't worry about it, I totally understand, I wouldn't want any guy messing with a beautiful girl like you either." He said assuringly.

These words had totally caught Lilly off guard. She couldn't believe how sweet he was.

"So at the bar we didn't get to know each other that well." He said.

"Guess what ? We have the whole night tonight." She said giggling.

Lilly and Kian had got to know each other pretty well at the party. They both exchanged numbers and Kian had left since he had work in the morning.

Lilly had noticed then that she had lost her sister. She can't see where she is. She starts walking towards were she saw

her last, she couldn't believe her eyes when she had saw her sister was completely drunk and making out with Tommy.

Lilly wanted to go between Tommy and Lex so she can get Lexie out of there and head back to the motel room. She had felt bad to break them apart cause she knew both of them are crazy for each other so this was their moment. She pulled out her phone and saw 5 missed calls from Sam. Lilly started panicking not knowing what to do. She calls Sam to let him know what's going on before he calls Dean.

"Hello" Lilly said.

"Where the hell have you been ?! Where's Lexie ?!" She heard Sam yelling from the other side of the phone.

"Ok listen, don't be mad, I can explain." She said nervously.

"Lillian , I want you and Alexis home right now, do you hear me ?!" Sam says sternly.

"Yes, will be home in 5 minutes" Lilly said hanging up and running to Lex. She heard Sam use their full names which rarely happens with him, she knew they were in trouble.

"Lex we have to go !" Lilly grabs Lex and pulls her away from Tommy. Lex can rarely stand on her own two feet and so can't Tommy. She had no idea how they were getting home.

She decides to call Kian and see if he can drive them home. Kian was there in the next 5 minutes. Lilly shoves both Lex and Tommy Into the backseat. Tommy can just get his car tomorrow morning because he is in no shape of driving at the moment. She gets into the passenger seat.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that we had no ride home and he obviously can't drive right now." Lilly said putting her seat belt on.

"Don't worry about it, I rather you get home safe." Kian said grabbing her hand.

They drop Tommy off at his house first. Then Kian drops Lex and Lilly off around the curb of the motel so Sam doesn't see him.

Lilly turns around to Kian and says "thank you so much."

"No problem." He says softly and landing a kiss on her lips. Lilly was totally shocked but she didn't pull away. She smiles shyly and gets out the car. Then opening the back door and helping Lex out the car.

Lilly was holding Lex up tightly cause if she let go, Lex would end up face down on the concrete. She waves goodbye to Kian and starts walking to the door.

Lex starts giggling and says "aw he kissed you !" She poked Lilly's nose with her finger.

"We need to get you to bed." Lilly said laughing.

They get to the front door and they didn't even have to knock because Sam opened the door as soon as he heard their voices.

"Do you have any idea what time it is ?! And are you drunk !?" Sam yells.

Lex and Lilly both stare at him in shock. They don't remember ever seeing Sam this mad before.

 **Thats the end of chapter 3 ! Thank you for reading ! Please leave some feed back in the reviews it helps me a lot into writing better chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up ! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews please ! :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Only own Lexie and Lilly**

Chapter 4 :

Seeing Sam that angry scared the crap out of the girls. Lex and Lilly stood by the door just waiting for Dean to pop up anytime soon. Luckily for them he wasn't home yet.

Lilly places Lex on the bed and turns around to face Sam who slams the front door shut.

"Umm...I can explain." Lilly said walking towards Sam.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Get to bed, both of you." Sam said walking over to the fridge and getting himself a drink. He sure was pissed off at them but at the same time he was happy to see them home, safe.

"Or I can't explain." Lilly said under her breath, while walking towards the bathroom.

"What was that ?" Sam said over hearing her mumbles. "Fine, explain." He said looking at Lilly "Explain to me why I should trust you two again and why I should lie to Dean again just so you two can have a little freedom." He starts walking towards Lilly. "Better yet, explain to me why Lex is wasted and can't stand on her own two feet." He said pointing at Lex, who was already passed out on the bed.

Lilly was in total shock. Sammy was the bother who rarely ever raises his voice at them. That was Deans job. She was confused and scared at the same time to even speak.

"You don't want to talk ?" Sam said looking straight into her eyes. He saw that Lilly was not gonna speak up, "Whatever, you can explain to Dean when you wake up" he said throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.

"No ! I mean you can't tell Dean." Lilly said quickly. It's like a trigger was pulled in her head as soon as she heard Dean's name.

"Ohh, I'm telling Dean whether you like it or not." Sam said "Now go to bed."

Lilly grabs her pajamas and locks herself in the bathroom. She sits on the cold tiles for a little as tears slid down her face. She really couldn't believe Sam was that mad at her. He was never mad at her. She stands up and looks at her self in the mirror. She wipes off her tears and washes her face to get all the mascara that was smeared, off her face. She slips into her pajamas quickly, takes one last look in the mirror and walks out. Her and Sam made quick eye contact but Lilly looked down right away. She lays down in bed next to Lex, who was still in her clothes that smelt like smoke, but she felt bad to wake her up so she dealt with it.

Sam knew his sister had cried, he noticed her red eyes from the tears. He immediately felt guilty for being harsh on her. He asked them to do one thing, to pick up their phones when he called and they didn't. He was worried sick about them, he didn't know whether they were safe or kidnapped by some creature. So you can only imagine how worried he was, especially with Dean not being there to make things better.

Dean wasn't coming back to the room anytime soon. Sam gets up from the kitchen table and walks over to the bed and lays on top of the covers. He turns to face his sisters that were sleeping soundly. He smiles at the sight of how beautiful they are and how much they remind him of his mother. He wishes that they can just stay little and innocent forever. He doesn't want them growing up too fast and having to deal with late night parties and drinking. Don't forget about the boys and heartbreaks. After some time thinking, Sam gets up and gets ready for bed. He walks over to the girls and plots a small kiss on their foreheads. Then he walks over to the bed next to them and falls asleep. It will be one hell of a morning when Dean gets back.

It's six in the morning, Lex is in the bathroom vomiting from all the alcohol last night. Lilly opens her eyes up slowly and checks the time. She's thinking to herself 'what the hell are they doing up this early.' She grabs a pillow and puts it over her head and begins to fall asleep again. She was woken up by Lex calling for her.

"Lillyyyyyy!" Lex yells from the bathroom. Lilly wakes up once again and pulls the covers off of her. "What do you want ?" She yells back, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light. "Can you get me my pain killers from my bag ?" She asked. Lilly huffs in annoyance and swings her legs off her bed. She pulls the pain killers out the beg and heads over to the bathroom.

"What do you need these for ?" She said handing them over to her.

"I have the worst headache." Lex said opening the pill bottle.

"You look like crap." Lilly said smiling at her sister. Lex gives Lilly an annoyed look and swallows the pills. "Where did Sam go ?" Lilly said looking around room, noticing Sam no where in sight.

"He went to go grab coffee" Lex walks over to the bed and lays down. She closes her eyes, hoping it will help the headache.

"Lex, Sam was really pissed off at us last night and I think he's telling Dean." Lilly said sitting on the couch and putting on the TV.

"Whatever, I honestly don't care anymore. He going to yell then be mad at us for like a day or two and then it will be over, it's all good." Lex wasn't concerned at all about Dean finding out, she really didn't care anymore. Lilly stares at her in shock. Sometimes she wishes she had that 'I don't give a crap' attitude like her sister.

They heard the front door open then close. They both turned their heads to find out Dean had finally came home. He takes his jacket off and puts the keys down on the kitchen table.

"What are you guys doing up so early ?" He asked them, taking a seat next to Lilly, putting his feet up on the table and opening a bottle.

"I really don't know, I couldn't go back to sleep." Lilly said. She was still looking through the channels, there's never anything good on that she would like to watch.

Lexie stayed quite, trying to focus on how to stop the throbbing pain in her head. She really wanted to ask Dean what to do to stop this headache, since he has dealt with way more hangovers then she has, but she also was not in the mood to explain to him the whole situation.

"What's wrong with you ?" Dean looked over to Lexie while looking through his duffle bag for a new outfit.

"Nothing, I just need some sleep." She said turning her back to Dean so he doesn't ask her anymore questions. Dean looks at her, confused and heads towards the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes Sam walks into the room, putting down the coffee cups on the table. Lilly gets up from the couch and grabs a cup. She looks over to Sam who was already on his laptop, looking through emails. "Sam, are you going to tell him?" Lilly asked him.

Sam looks over to her and immediately starts feeling like a total douchebag for yelling at her last night. "I don't know Lilly" he sighs. Lilly grabs her coffee and goes back to watching TV.

Dean gets out of the shower and notices the bathroom was a mess. The girls clothes were everywhere, so he decided to pick them up and put them in a corner so they can wash them later on. While picking up the clothes Dean noticed the their clothes smelt like they were drenched in alcohol and smoke. He looks up and sees the pain killers in the bathroom. Dean walks out of the bathroom with Lex's pill bottle in his hands. "What's this ?" He asked out loud so all three of them can hear him. Lexie looks up from her pillow and blames herself for forgetting the bottle in the bathroom.

"Those are mine" she gets up and tries to reach for them.

Dean pulls away and stops Lexie's hand. "Why are you using pain killers ? Your not hurt. "He said looking her over to see if she had any bruises or cuts on her. "It's for a headache" she said rolling her eyes at him for being way to protective.

"Headache from what ?" He asked her concerned.

"From you" she said annoyed.

"I don't like this new attitude of yours" he said. Dean sure wasn't amused with her attitude lately.

"That sucks for you then, doesn't it ?" She said laying back down on the bed. Dean may not be amused with her new attitude, but she sure wasn't a big fan with his 21 questions game he has going on. She just wanted her pain killers back.

"You better cut it out." He said sternly, looking back at her. Lex puts the pillow over her trying to block out what he was saying.

Lilly was just waiting for Sam to mention last night to Dean, but surprisingly he hasn't mentioned it yet.

Dean sits at the kitchen table grabbing a coffee. Lilly goes and sits right next to him with a huge grin on her face. She loved bothering Dean about girls.

"So how was last night ?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Last night was um good" Dean said clearing his throat. As soon as Lex heard Deans tone about this conversation she knew she had to say something to make him more uncomfortable.

Lex sits up on the bed and yells "did you at least use a condom Dean." She had the biggest grin on her face. Sam and Lilly both start laughing. Dean tensed up. He looked over to Lexie and said "it's the way she preferred it." Both Lex and Lilly gave him a disgusted look "ew that's gross" they both said at the same time. Dean smiles at himself.

"So what were you guys up to last night all alone in the room ?" He asked them, taking a sip of his coffee. He notices all three of them tense up so he knew they did something he wouldn't approve of.

"Nothing, you know the usual" Lilly said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Mmhmm, the usual" Dean said skeptical.

"What time did you get home Sammy?" He asked looking over to Sam, who was still on the laptop.

"Around 12:00 I think it was." Sam answered back. Dean knew something was going on and it would bother him until he finds out.

"What your telling me, is that both of you were alone last nigh till 12:00 and you didn't go out all ?" Dean asked them trying to make them spill.

"Yep, that's exactly it" Lexie said walking over to the table grabbing her coffee. She realized she's not going to get any sleep.

"Then explain to me why your clothes in the bathroom smelt like they were drenched in alcohol" he said raising his voice a little. He felt him self grow angrier "and don't think about lying to me."

"We may have went to party, nothing to big." Lex said drinking her coffee, she was prepared for this argument.

"A party ?! Sam you let them go to a party ?" He turned to Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know they were going to a party" Sam said looking away from his computer.

"Why are you bringing Sam into this, he isn't a part of it" Lex said grabbing her coffee and walking over to the couch nonchalantly.

Dean walks right behind her shutting off the TV and standing right in front of her "that's why your head hurts, to much to drink huh ?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Finally, you figured it out" Lexie said in a sarcasm tone just to annoy Dean even more.

"Your unbelievable" he said staring at his little sister in disbelief.

"How the hell did you get there ?" He asked sitting on the coffee table, so he can be eye level to her.

"My friend, Tommy picked us up" she said leaning back into the couch.

"You were with guys ?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Yes Dean, we were with guys. Were 17 years old we should be allowed to have guy friends" she said annoyed, emphasizing the word

'guys'.

"As long as your my little sister, you are not allowed, you are also not allowed to be drinking alcohol. What hell is wrong with you ? What the hell is wrong with both of you ?!" He started to yell at both of them, he's had enough.

"Sammy what time where they home ?" Dean asked Sam.

"Around 3:30" Sam said quietly.

"And you didn't think about calling me" Dean said aggravated.

"Dean, you were out with a girl. I wasn't gonna call you cause I already knew what you were up to with her at that time." Sam said.

"That whole time while you were in the car with me, you didn't think to bring this up" he said slamming a fist into the table.

Lilly was scared more like terrified. She hoped that he wouldn't ask her any questions cause she knew if he did she would probably just start crying.

"No I didn't, cause they told me they were going to hang out with some friends I had no idea they were going to a party. And what the hell Dean, why are you mad at me when they were the ones who lied." Sam said getting annoyed that Dean was trying to blame him for all of it.

Dean was hurt and angry at the same time. He was hurt because all three of them thought that it was better off hiding all this from him then telling him. "Please don't tell me, you tried anything else other then alcohol at that party." He asked closing his eyes, preparing himself for the answer.

"Well we did try..." Lex was cut off by Dean grabbing her shoulders.

"Tried what ?!" He yelled, he swore if something came out of her mouth at that very moment he could strangle her.

"Nothing, I was joking" she said trying to break loose from his grip. He let her go and she walked away from him a bit scared.

Dean sits on the table and runs his hand through his face to his hair. He looks at his siblings who were all looking back at him. He grabs his jacket and keys and leaves slamming the door behind him.

They heard the impala pull out the driveway. "Deans mad, nice going Lex." Sam said closing his computer.

"Don't blame me, you guys were a part of this too, both of you were just too scared to talk."

"Or maybe you should learn how not hide stuff from him" Sam said walking over to the fridge.

"Maybe you should give that advice to yourself, last time I checked Dean still doesn't know about Stanford" she yelled back at him.

"That's a different topic, which one do you think he worries about more his brother educating himself or his little sister coming home wasted at three in the morning?" He asked her.

"Whatever, Sam. I really don't know why we don't hide stuff from you instead because you always think your Mr. Perfect, and everything you say or do is right." She said walking into the bathroom. The bathroom was a place where each sibling has some peace and quiet from the rest without leaving the room. It sounds weird but that's how life ends up being when your whole life your forced to share one motel room with your two brothers and sister.

"I never said that Lex !" Sam yelled back at her.

Sam sits on the couch and puts the TV on and Lilly sits right next to him. She didn't know whether she can speak to him or if he was still mad at her. After a few minutes Lex walks out of the bathroom and lays down on the bed. Sam notices she was on her phone texting someone but he was not in the mood to get into another argument with her. He puts his arm around Lilly and kisses the top of head. He still felt guilty about making her cry last night. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too" Lilly whispers back. She had a huge smile on her face. The only thing she ever liked about arguments is when they made it up. It was the best feeling in the world for her, knowing no matter how much they argue, at the end of the day they were still family and would do anything for each other. All three of them waited for Dean to come back to see what happens next.

 **Please leave some feedback. Hoped you enjoyed !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter ! So sorry for the long wait. I was away for the whole summer and i just got back a week ago. I finally got the chance to upload this. Please don't forget to leave feedback and feel free to leave suggestions on what you would like to see in the next chapter. Last but certainly not least I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything supernatural related just Lexie and Lilly.**

Chapter 5 :

It was 3AM and Dean pulls up to the motel parking lot, taking the spot right in front of their motel room. He opens the door slowly making sure not to wake up his siblings. He notices Sam and Lilly in one bed and Lex in the other bed alone. He decided to sleep on the couch once again since he was still sort of pissed off at Lex.

It's 6:30 in the morning and Lilly's alarm goes off. It was time for school. She groans slightly and presses the snooze button. It goes off again and again and again. Sam was already up drinking his coffee at the kitchen table. He knew that this was their daily routine for waking up for school, so he just let it go. Until he looks up and sees its already 7. He gets up and walks over to Lilly.

"Lill wake up, you're going to be late." He said waking her up by nudging her.

"What time is it ?" She asked in her morning voice.

"It's already 7, school starts at 8" Sam said walking back over to his laptop knowing that his sister is fully awake.

"Do I have to go ?" She asked exhaustingly, laying back down on her pillow.

"Yes you do, now get up and wake your sister up before you waste

anymore time you already have." Sam said looking over his computer screen.

Lilly gets off the bed dramatically, mad because her brother won't let her take one day off. She walks over to Lex's bed who was still in a deep sleep. This girl can sleep through anything.

"Lex wake up, Sam is making us go to school." She said pulling the covers off of Lex. Sam heard what she said and smiled at himself without taking his eyes off the computer.

Lex didn't even move a finger. Lilly stared at her for a little to see if she was still breathing. There was no possible way she didn't hear what she said when she was just a inch away. Once she saw her back rise and then back down, she knew that she was just ignoring her. She took the pillow that was beside her and whacked her in the head with it.

"Whaaaattt ?" Lex asked sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up, we have to go to school." Lilly answered placing the pillow on the bed, then walking to the bathroom to get ready. She took out a pair of light wash jeans and and a white t-shirt, with of course a leather jacket. Every Winchester owns one of those.

Lex had fallen back to sleep. No surprise there. Sam notices her still sleeping and gets up. He nudges her by her shoulders and surprisingly she shot up, catching Sam off guard. He looks at her seeing panic in her face.

"Are you ok ?" He asked concerned.

Lex took in her surroundings noticing she's safe, "yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream" she said trying to play it off cool.

"Ok then start getting ready, you guys are going to be late." Sam said a bit worried. He barely ever sees that face on Lex.

"Yeah sure" Lex was still a bit confused about her dream. She gets off the bed and grabs a pair of blue sweats with a black

t-shirt. She really didn't feel like impressing anyone today. Walking over to the bathroom waiting for Lilly to come out. She stands by the door and pulls out her phone to see if there's anything new. Sam notices she's on her phone again and remembered what he wanted to ask her last night before she went to bed.

"How do you have that, didn't Dean take it away ?" Sam whispered not wanting Dean to wake up.

"He did have it, but not anymore obviously" she said not taking her eyes off the phone.

"He gave it back that fast ?" Sam asked, he was kind of shock.

"He didn't actually give it back, I just took it back" she said now looking up to face him.

"Lex, really ? Please put it back we don't need any other arguments right now" Sam pleaded. He really didn't want any other arguments between his siblings, they've had enough.

"Fine, I will" she walked over to Lilly's bed and took her phone that was under the pillow. She then put their phones back into Deans pockets on his jacket.

Sam was surprised that she actually listened for once. Lilly walks out of the bathroom all dolled up and ready to go to school.

"Finally" Lex said loudly for her sister to hear.

"That's what happens when you wake up late." Lilly said smiling.

Lex goes into the bathroom washes her face, brushes her teeth and puts her hair in a high ponytail. She puts her clothes on and walks out.

"See, it doesn't take that long" Lexie said walking pass Lilly and grabbing her coffee.

"Look at me then look at you, then you'll see why I took longer" Lilly said smirking.

"I'm still cuter, sorry" Lexie said back jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Lilly said laughing.

Dean woke up from all the commotion his siblings were causing. He sits up on the couch and rubs the temples of his head. He has a throbbing headache from last night.

Lex noticed the type of pain he was in, "someone had a little to much to drink last night" she said annoyed. When she had a hangover he didn't leave her alone, so she sure won't leave him

alone.

"Lex, please don't start with me now" he said, surely not amused, laying back down.

"Well we're going to head out now, see you guys later" Lilly said grabbing her bag.

"Wait" Dean said getting up from the couch. He walks over to his jacket and takes their phones out.

"Here, take them just incase you need to call us and only us" He said handing them theirs phones.

"Aw, you actually care if we're in trouble" Lex said obviously already knowing that but she just says things to annoy him. Dean rolls his eyes and lays down on the bed. He already knew he didn't have to answer that. I mean all he does is think about his siblings safety, even more then his owns.

Walking to school, Lex decided to tell Lilly about her dream she had this morning.

"I had one weird ass dream this morning" she said looking at her sister. "Like I literally saw how mom died and even Dean carrying us out as babies, it was so clear too."

"How do hell do you even remember how the whole situation looked like ? We weren't even one yet" Lilly asked surprised.

"I know, that's what I'm trying to get at, that's why I was so freaked out when Sam woke me up" she said.

"Maybe you should tell Sam and Dean about it" Lilly said.

"No way ! It's not that big of a deal" Lex looked at her sister like she was crazy. "Anyways wait outside for me when you leave" she said to Lilly, splitting paths in school.

The school day was boring as usual. Lex couldn't take it anymore. She spotted Lilly in the hallway.

"Lilly !" She yelled through the crowd of kids. Lilly turns around and sees her sister walking up to her.

"You wanna leave early ? I can't stay here anymore." Lex asked Lilly.

"I would love too but we can't go to the motel room, Sam and Dean will find out." Lilly said, knowing if Sam and Dean found out about cutting class they would get in even more trouble then they already have.

"We won't go there, we can go eat something and by the time we finish, school would be done and then we can go back to the room." Lex said having a full proof plan already planned out, as always.

"Ok, let me just say bye to Kian" Lilly said nonchalantly. Lex gave her a confused look, which made Lilly even more confused.

"What ?" Lilly asked confused.

"Kian as in the waiter Kian ?" Lex asked shock.

"Yeaa that Kian." Lilly said smiling. She knew her sister would be mad cause she didn't tell her about him and her kind of having a thing now.

"What the fuck ? You never told me about this." Lex said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you when I get back." Lilly apologized walking away from her.

Lex and Lilly are both at the local diner eating their usuals.

"So, what with this Kian kid now ?" Lex asked waiting for a answer.

"We kind of have been talking everyday through the phone, and I see him in school sometimes and you know what happens when you talk to a boy everyday." Lilly said looking down at her food, playing with the fork.

"Yea I do, but now you decide to tell me this." Lex said angrily. "I tell you everything a minute after it happens."

"I know but I just never got the time to tell you with everything going on and Sam and Dean always being there." Lilly said innocently so her sister won't be mad her.

"Whatever" Lex said rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe her sister didn't tell her that she's practically dating a guy. Lex got up and started walking to the motel. Lilly huffed in annoyance and followed after her.

"Are you really going to mad at me for this ?" Lilly said sort of getting annoyed.

Lex stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes I am, and I have the right to be because I tell you everything and you want to hide the fact that your practically dating a guy." Lex yelled at her annoyed.

"I'm not practically dating him, I actually am, he asked me out yesterday." Lilly said looking down at her feet.

Lex's jaw dropped in shock "wow, ok, I see how it is Lills, it's fine" Lex said, obviously it's not fine.

Lex started to walk away and Lilly followed her. "Lex wait" Lilly called after her. Lexie just kept walking until they reached the motel room.

She barges in the room with Lilly right behind her. They slammed the door shut.

"You making it more of a big deal then it actually is" Lilly said sitting on the couch next to Dean.

"Really ? Am I ? It's nice to know the truth though, just don't expect me to tell you everything anymore." Lex said laying down on the bed, putting her headphones in.

"Whatever" Lilly said under her breathe, rolling her eyes.

Sam and Dean were both extremely confused as in what just happened. But they hoped that maybe just maybe they can work this one out on their own.

 **And thats a wrap for this chapter. What do you guys think ? Do you think Lexie is over exaggerating or do you thin that Lilly should have told Lex about her and Kian ? Leave a review and let me know :) thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this was a pretty quick update lol. But here is chapter 6 ! I hope you all enjoy it :) Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions on what you would like to see in future chapters :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from supernatural... I just own Lex  & Lilly.  
**  
Chapter 6 :

As Lex and Lilly ignored each other for the whole day, Dean grew a bit more curious and decided to break the silence between them two. He walks over to where Sam and Lilly were sitting watching TV. He grabs the control out of Sam's hands and shuts the TV off.  
"What the hell man, Regina George just got hit by a bus" Sam said a bit confused on why he just randomly turned the TV off.

Dean turns around with an eyebrow raised, "really dude ?" He asked concerned as in why his adult brother is so fascinated in a movie about high schoolers.

"Come on Dean, Mean girls is a classic, turn it back on" Lilly said grabbing the control from his hands.

Dean pulls back "ah ah, not so fast" he says. He walks over to where Lex was laying down. He pulls her headphones out, taking her out of her own little world she was in.

"Dean ! Give me back my headphones !" She yelled at him, frustrated.

"I wouldn't have took them out in the first place if I was just gonna give them back, now was I ?" Dean said smirking at her.

Lexie was obviously not in the mood to joke around, "your so annoying, why do I have to be stuck with you."

"Cause I'm your older brother, that's why" Dean said ruffling her hair, just to get a small smile from her. But he didn't. Lex just wasn't in any mood of communication today.

"What's this all about anyways ?" Sam asked from the other side of the room impatiently because he wants to get back to the movie before it's over.

"I was just a bit curious, why aren't you and Lilly talking to each other ?" Dean said, sitting down next to Lex.

"I don't know, ask her" Lexie replied back, turning around for her back to face Dean.

"Dean, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't even think you would care to hear about it." Lilly said, trying to make him to forget about it.

"Of course I care, now tell me more, I love gossip" Dean said in a girly tone, imitating his sisters.

Sam and Lilly started to laugh. Lex turned around and gave him a weird look, "I do NOT sound like that" she said smiling.

"You both sound exactly like that" Dean said looking over to her. "Now really, tell me what happened" he said getting into a more serious tone.

"Ok, let just say your really close with someone and you guys basically tell each other everything since you were little and you forget one little thing to tell them about one day. Is that really something you should get mad over ?" Lilly said exaggerating the word 'really'.

Lex heard what she said and decided to speak up, "this is not something little, I'm pretty sure you would be mad too, if I did the same thing to you."

"And what's this thing you forgot to tell her about ?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Lilly said quickly, looking down at her hands. Dean saw the discomfort that question caused her, so Dean being Dean he wanted to know more.

"Why can't you tell us ?" Dean asked.

Lex saw Lilly becoming nervous and she felt bad "Dean it's a girl thing, I don't think you want to know." Lex said, helping out Lilly cause she knew that Lilly was a horrible liar. Lilly couldn't lie to her brothers even if it meant saving her life. On the other hand it was a breeze for Lex.

Dean made a disgusted look "yea, let's just forget about it."

Sam noticed the discomfort Dean was in and started to laugh. "I have an idea, why don't we just all end all these arguments we have been in these past few days on good terms, so I can get back to my movie" Sam said under his laugh.

"Let's go, hug it out you little squirts." Dean said picking up Lex off the bed. Sam did the same with Lilly.

"Dean ! Put me down." Lex said laughing, trying to squirm out of his grip.

They both placed them on the floor across from each other. Both Lex and Lilly didn't move a inch. Sam and Dean noticed so they started to push them together until they hugged it out and apologized. Lex and Lilly gave in and finally hugged.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said, hugging her sister. She actually did mean it. Even when they were in a fight, her sister didn't rat her out, she even saved her ass from Dean and Sam finding out about Kian.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a brat." Lex said hugging her sister back.

"You always do, I'm use to it" Lilly said laughing.

"Hey !" Lex yelled sarcastically. Even though she didn't want to admit she always did have a attitude.

Dean patted Lex on the shoulder and said "trust me kiddo, we are all use to it."

All four Winchester siblings laughed it out, ending the night on a good note.

"Since that's all over now, no more chick flick moments for a whole week, I've had enough." Dean smirked as he walked over to the fridge.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard someone trying to open the door. He walked back over to Lex and Lilly standing in front of them protectively. Sam stood right beside him. They all heard the door unlock. As the door started to open slowly, Lex and Lilly backed away slowly getting the hand motion from Dean.

The man behind the door had finally revealed himself and all four Winchester were in total shock.

"Dad..." They all said together.

 **Thats the end of chapter 6 ! Let me know in a review of what you guys thought of it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been a while...but here's a new chapter** **FINALLY ! I've barely have had any time with school and work in the way but I managed to get this chapter up. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave any type of review, I would love to have some feedback from the viewers :)**

 **Disclaimer :** **I do not own anything, just Lexie & Lilly. **

Chapter 7:

John Winchester had walked through the door. "Dad you're home !" Lilly squealed excitedly, running up to him for a hug. His arms opened wide for his daughter.

"To old for hugs now ?" John said walking over to Lexie. Lexie smiled shyly and gave her father a hug. Lexie was tough and all to her brothers but when it came to her dad she couldn't resist.

The Winchesters sat down and talked about what has been going on lately. John told his children about where he's been the whole time while he was MIA. It didn't come to any surprise that there dad was caught up on some hunt so they didn't bother to ask questions. It's been a while since all Winchesters were in the same room so everyone decided to be on there best behavior and not start any arguments.

Lex hid her attitude that she's been working on lately. Lilly put her phone away so she wouldn't get distracted by Kian and possibly start world war 3 if they found out about him. Sam didn't bring up anything school related. And last but not least Dean just simply decided not to annoy his siblings for the night .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weekend came to an end, the Winchesters were getting ready for the week to begin.

Dean was in the kitchen making the family some Mac and cheese, while John was at the kitchen table cleaning the weapons.

Sam was on the laptop as always, which made his dad grow curious as in why this boy was always on his laptop when he had nothing to research.

Lex was on the bed with her textbooks out, headphones in, acting like she was doing her homework just to make her dad proud but instead of actually doing homework she was doodling in the textbooks. On the bed next to her was Lilly who was actually doing her homework.

"Dinners ready" Dean yelled out as he was pouring the Mac and cheese on a plate.

John cleaned the weapons off the table with help of Sam and Lilly. They sat down at the table and started eating. John put his spoon down once he noticed that one of his children weren't at the table.

He turns around to see Lex on her phone laying down.

"Alexis !" John yelled her name so he can hear her though the music she has playing through her headphones.

Lexie takes out her headphones and looks over to her dad. "Yes ?" She asked confused, it didn't seem like he needed anything from her.

"Why aren't you at this table eating ?" He asked her.

"Cause I'm not hungry" Lexie answered her fathers question, putting her head phones back in and continued doing what she was doing before he interrupted her.

Dean sighed in annoyance as John got up from his seat walking over to Lexie. Dean knew that John hated when either one of them didn't listen to him and he knew that his father didn't want dinner to be started with out everyone in the family at the table. Apparently Lexie doesn't remember her fathers rules.

John stood in front of Lexie for about a minute till she finally decided to take her headphones out once again and see what's up.

"Ummm...hi" she didn't know what exactly to say to him. She tried to be nice since it was her father and not just Dean or Sam.

"Hi?" He said sternly. She saw anger growing in his eyes but she really had no idea why.

"Get off the phone, walk over to that table and start eating" he said anger in his voice.

Lexie was honestly confused on what she did to make him so angry but hearing his tone she knows that the best thing to do is to obey and not ask any questions.

She walked over to the table with John right behind her. She looks at her siblings for a answer but they all were looking down on their food waiting to eat.

"Now we can begin eating" John announced. They all sat at the table quietly. Dean being done with his food in 5 mins and the rest still eating. Dean looks over to Lexie and sees that she's not really eating. He mad eye contact with her and gave her a look that told her 'she better start eating soon until their dad becomes pissed off". And so she did.

When Lex was done eating she got up and walked back to her phone as always. Dean and Lilly started cleaning dishes while Sam went back on his computer. John was getting his weapons ready for tomorrow which he was dreading to tell his kids that he has to leave once again.

John looked over to Dean and Lilly as they were cleaning up and having small side talk. He wouldn't say it out loud but it warmed his heart to see his children get along.

Then he looked over to Sam and Lexie who were both in their own entire world. With both their eyes glued on the screen in front of him. It was time for a talk with those two.

"Sam, Lexie, can you guys come outside to help me with something ?" He asked but Sam and Lex both knew it was more of a demand. All three of them walked to the door. Lilly and Dean looked at each other with the same expression...confused.

"What do you need help with dad ?" Lex asked as she sat on the hood of the impala. Sam was standing right beside her.

"First things first, why are you always on that phone of yours ?" John said pointing at her phone in her hands.

Lex looked at him, confused as in why he was asking such a irrelevant question.

"I don't know, there's nothing else to do in a motel room, so it's really my only option" she said looking down to her phone.

John looked at her and realized that she was actually right. He felt a guilty cause he realizes he leaves his children alone in a motel room everyday, with only enough money for food. So they really had nothing much to do and only had a few things that surround them for entertainment. He looked at her and she saw sadness is his eyes, but she definitely didn't ask why cause their father was always the tough type.

"Look Lex, I'm so sorry for getting a little aggressive with you before but I just wanted to have a family dinner together since we haven't had one in a while" John said looking at his daughter in her eyes so she knows he's truly sorry.

"Oh, it's fine dad" is all the came out of Lexie's mouth.

Then he looks over to Sam and decides not to ask him about him always being on the computer because he was sure it was the same reason as Lexie's.

"Alright we can go back inside now" John said walking towards the door.

"So, you didn't need our help with anything ?" Lex asked following her father.

"No, I got it handled." He said nonchalantly.

Lexie looked down at her feet and shook her head while she smiled to her self. 'Typical John Winchester' she thought as she walked back in the motel room.

Sam sat on the couch and new why his father called him outside also, he knew it was about him always being on the computer. He mentally told him self to thank his little sister later for basically saving his ass and giving their dad a reasonable reason why she was always on her phone. He wasn't ready to tell his father about college yet.

They all decided to go to bed as the time struck 11. Dean and Lex shared and bed and Lilly and Sam shared the second. After all, this is how they would always sleep if everyone was on good terms. John Winchester decided to crash on the couch since he wasn't getting much sleep after all.

It was 4 in the morning when's Johns alarm went off. He packed his bag and weapons while all four kids were sleeping. He goes up to his eldest Dean.

"Dean" he said quietly not wanting to wake Lexie up that was right next to him or the other two on the bed across.

Dean didn't move a bit.

"Dean !" John said a little louder and nudging him.

Dean opened his eyes to his dad towering over him. "Oh dad it's you."

"Who did you think it was boy ?" John said smirking.

"Sammy" Dean said sitting up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

John walked to the kitchen with Dean right behind him so he doesn't wake up the rest.

"Look, I got to get going I have another hunt I have to get on a few states over."

"Do you want us to come with you ?" Dean asked hopeful, he never liked the idea of sending his dad alone on all these hunts.

"No, I got Bobby helping me out. Here's some money for food and food only Dean, you understand ?" He said sternly, thinking back to the time when Dean wasted money on "pathetic" things in his fathers eyes.

"Yes sir, I understand" Dean said taking the money out of his fathers hand.

"When they wake up, make sure you tell them that I said to behave or there's going to be problems...with me" John said smiling.

Dean laughed and nodded his head.

"I'll see you soon boy" John said walking out the door.

Dean locked the door as his father walked out and went back into bed.

"Dad left again ?" He turns around and see Lexie awake. He heard the sadness in her voice when she asked him that.

"Yea, but you still got me." Dean said softly then kissing the top of her head.

She smiled tiredly at him as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Dean smiled at himself and then turned around to get some shut eye time as well.

 **That's a wrap for chapter 7 ! Please leave some feedback so I can get an idea of what you readers want to see in future chapters. Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is one of those chapters where Lexie disobeys her brothers wishes and does what she wants. But this time things take a turn for the worst. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer :** **I do NOT own anything supernatural related.**

Lexie's POV:

It's been about a week since my father left us...again. It was just a normal Friday.

I reach over my bed and press the snooze button for about the 10th time. I grab my phone, pull out the charger and look at the time. My eyes were still blurry, I squint and attempt to look at the time one more time. 6:00 am, what the fuck ? Is this normal ? Why do I have to wake up this early for 5 days a week just to go to a place I like to call jail. Some of you might call it school, but it's the same thing to me. I shut my eyes, just 10 more minutes. Of course that gets ruined once Dean walks over.

He pulls my covers off me, "Lexie wake up" he said while walking over to Lilly to wake her up.

"Just 10 more minutes please..." I mumbled sleepily as I got comfy in my covers.

"No, your going to be late for school, now wake up !" He yells trying to get my attention.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my head. I sit up to see a pillow that's not mine on my bed and Dean laughing at me.

"You're so annoying" I said. I was in a grumpy mood cause I was rudely awaken, like every other day. I pull my covers off me and walk to the bathroom to get ready.

"That's what I'm here for" he yelled as I walked away from him.

As always, Sam was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Can you hurry up please, I'm gonna be late to school !" I yelled as I was banging on the door for him to open up.

A minute later he opens it and sees me standing there with my arms crossed, staring at him as I had my best attitude face on.

"All done" he smiled at me and ruffled my hair as he walked past me.

I roll my eyes and barge into the bathroom. I get out the shower and start blow drying my hair. I put some makeup on and then dress up. My outfit for the day was a crop tank top and jeans with rips in them. You can see my bra a little but I honesty didn't give a fuck.

I walk to the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast. Dean was in the living room eating breakfast and watching TV with his feet up on the table. I swear that guy has no manners what so ever.

As I was pouring myself some cereal I hear Dean from the living room.

"Hey, look who's up bright and early !" He yells and I can just imagine the look on his face right now smirking.

I grab my cereal and go to sit next to him.

"I'm always up at this time, what you talking about ?" I said, as I was bringing my bowl closer to my mouth to get a bite out of my spoon.

"Yea, because of me." He looks at me quickly with a smile on his face but then he does a double take. He stares at me with a confused look on his face.

"Where do you think your going looking like that ?" He asked pointing at my outfit. Every damn time he has something to say about my outfit.

"Why what's wrong with it ?" I already knew he was going to have a problem with it but as I said before I really don't give a fuck.

"What's wrong with it ?! Nothing at all, just you know your whole bra is out !" He said. I can hear the frustration in his voice. "Your only going to school Lex. Not to a club go get changed please." He said calming down a little.

"Maybe I have other plans and places to go after school" I replied back to him. Being the smart ass I am. I always give my brothers a hard time.

"The only plans you got after school is getting your ass straight back here." He said, getting up to put his dish in the sink.

"Whatever, Asshole." I mumbled under my breath, putting my bowl on the cabinet and storming into the bathroom.

"Watch that mouth of yours !" He yells back at me.

I get into the bathroom and here his car pull out the driveway, he told us yesterday he has somewhere to be in the morning but he never said where. I change my clothes to what my brother wanted me to go out looking like and left for school with Lilly.

We finally got to school and I see Tommy. He comes up to me and places a kiss on my lips. He always make my day better. After the party me and Tommy had became closer then ever and he asked me to be his girlfriend, so of course I said yes. Some of you are probably like 'wow that was quick' but you know that's how life is sometimes.

"Hey babe, so there's this party tonight at Robert's house and we're going" he said holding my hand, walking me to my class.

"Yeaaaa cause my brothers are gonna let me" I said sarcastically.

"You never know, maybe they will" Tom said looking at me.

"Babe, you know we are taking about _MY_ brothers here. They wouldn't let me go to a party on a Friday night even if it meant saving my life, especially with a guy." I replied back to him.

"I doubt a party can possibly save your life Lex." He said jokingly.

I punch him in the shoulder. "You know what I'm trying to get at you jerk." I said back to him laughing. "But that doesn't mean I can't sneak out right ?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Your gonna get in some big ass trouble if they find out" Rob looked at me like I was crazy.

"Only _IF_ they find out, which they won't" I smiled back to him.

"Well I hope to see you tonight babe" he said kissing my lips and starts walking to his class.

School was school, boring me out of my mind. Finally the school day came to an end and I met up with Tommy and Lilly.

"You have any idea how you gonna sneak out tonight" Tommy asked me with hope in his eyes.

"I have an idea in mind" I smiled mischievously.

"Alright then, text me when I should pick you up" he said stopping to face me.

"I will" I replied back getting on my tippy toes to kiss him.

We split paths and I was left alone with Lilly.

"Mind telling me where you sneaking out to tonight ?" She asked me.

"Roberts party" I replied nonchalantly.

"Lex, really again !? How the hell are you gonna sneak out ?" She was looking at me like I was totally out of my mind.

"Well Sam and Dean have to go dig up that grave tonight a few hours over, that gives me just enough time." I replied proudly with my full proof plan.

"And your just gonna leave me alone in the motel room ?" She asked innocently.

"You can come if you want, I'm not stopping you"

"No I'm good, I'm not planning to get screamed at again by them" she said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, I guess your staying alone." I said pushing her a little.

She just rolls her eyes at me. We finally pass the motel sign that is a marking point of when we should shut up so Dean and Sam won't hear what we're talking about.

We walked in with both of them sitting down watching TV.

"How was school today kiddos" Dean asked from the couch.

"Boring as fu...fudge" nice save Lex.

Dean gave me a stern look "I told you, you better watch that mouth."

"But I did, I didn't curse" I said back as I put my school bag by my bed and head over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"What time are you guys heading out tonight ?" I asked them trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Towards eleven, why ?" Dean asked as he was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

"Nothing, just asking" I said taking a sip of my drink.

He gets up, giving up on the TV and walking towards the fridge to get himself a drink.

"Lex, you never just _ask_ , so tell me what your up to" he said popping a beer bottle open and sitting right across from me.

"No, really I'm just asking this time, I promise" I said giving him the biggest smile.

I think he knew I was lying to him because he was just shaking his head at me but he never said anything so I guess I'm good for tonight.

Some time has passed and me and Lilly were on the beds doing homework. Dean and Sam were getting ready for tonight.

The time hit 10:30 and they were finally leaving.

"Girls, we're heading out" Sam yelled over from the kitchen.

Dean walks out the bathroom, he points to me as he walks to grab his bag "You, don't do anything stupid, before I beat your ass up."

"Why are you only telling me" I was kind of offended he only had to warn me and not Lilly.

"Cause I know you drag her ass into the dumb stuff you plan in that little head of yours." He said as he ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head. He walked over to Lilly and did the same, then it was Sam's turn.

As they were heading out Dean turns around once more time, "Please Lex, don't leave this room."

"Damn you really don't trust me." I said a little offended.

"After last time, no I don't." He said.

"Ok, I won't I swear." I said, fingers crossed behind my back.

They both walked out the room. I can finally get ready now. I called Tommy and told him he can come by to pick me up.

"Your still going after you told him your not" Lilly said looking up from her homework.

"When do I actually do what he tells me to do" I said, laughing.

Lilly roles her eyes at me and I hear Tommy's bike outside.

"Well that's my ride, I'll see you later !" I said waving to her as I walk out.

"Be careful" I heard her say.

We were on his motorcycle. The ride on that motorcycle just made me realize how much I miss living a normal life before I was introduced to all this demon crap and hunting.

We finally got to the party and let's just say there was already people all over the house.

One beer after another. One shot after the other. I look down at my phone and see its 2AM already. Tommy was already drunk as fuck. I couldn't see straight anymore. I was tempted to call Dean to come pick us up but I also didn't feel like dealing with his crap in the morning.

I call Tommy over so we can leave, and he said he was perfectly fine to drive, but then again, that's what every drunk person says. But me being as drunk as I am now I really don't care, I just wanted to get home to a bed before my brothers found out I was missing.

So we ended up getting on his motorcycle for a ride back home.

"Hey babe, watch this" Tommy said to me while he was picking up the speed. He started speeding down the road, splitting lanes, and passing red lights.

"Tom slow down" I said while I was laughing. I really don't know why I'm laughing but I guess that's the affect alcohol has on me.

After the fourth red light we passed, I just felt a hard hit on the side of me. Then my whole vision was blurred as I felt my body fall off motorcycle and onto the street. Then it hit me, what just happened. I see Tommy through my blurry vision, laying on the street unconscious. He was bleeding uncontrollably. I seen my phone and surprisingly it was still working. I reach for it and dial Deans number. I could care less how pissed he would be but I need help, someone needed to help Tommy.

The phone rang two times until he picked up.

"Hey Lex, what's up ?" I hear him say from the other line.

"D-D-Dean, I ne-ed help" I said in a low voice I can barely even make out my words.

"Lex?! What's wrong ?!" I heard him say "Lex! Where are you ?!" And that's the last thing I heard before my whole vision went black...

 **Well, what did you guys think ? Did Lexie really screw up this time ? What do you guys think will happen to Lex and Tommy ? Please leave some feedback, i would love to hear from you guys, good or bad just leave your thoughts. Thank you for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A chapter after another, wow that's a first for me. In this chapter you will see what happens to Lexie and Tommy... Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own anything supernatural related sadly.**

Chapter 9 :

Dean knew his little sister was hurt, not just hurt but really badly hurt, he can hear it in her voice.

Dean floored the gas peddle and started speeding down the road to where his sister's GPS said she was located.

"Dean ! Man slow down ! What happened ?" Sam asked confused at why his brother is in full panic mode.

"I can't slow down ! Our sister needs us Sammy !" There was no way Dean was going to slow down after he gets that call from Lex begging for help. His baby sister needed him and there was no way that anyone was going to stop him from getting to her as soon as possible.

"What did she say !?" Sam was now starting to become worried as well.

"I don't know man, she barely said anything, she just told me she needed help and I'm sure as hell going to help her." He said picking up the speed more then ever.

Sam decided to lean back in his chair and not ask any more questions. You can see him tense up, thinking over all the possible things his little sister could have got herself into this time. He knew for sure it was nothing small since she had the nerve to call Dean to go help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived to the scene in a short matter of time because of Dean. Both Sam and Dean hop out the impala to see what they both did NOT want to see. They saw the motorcycle torn into pieces and the car that crashed into them right by it. The blood, was like a trigger pulled in their heads. Everyone was out of their cars in complete shock of what they just saw. They even seen some random people they haven't seen before in tears. Dean all of a sudden noticed the ambulance and he ran up to it as it started driving away.

A police guard stopped him in his tracks "Sir, you can't be here right now !" He yelled to get Dean's attention, he was now crossing the crime scene.

"That's my sister in there !" He yelled back.

"I'm sorry sir, but I suggest you get into your car and drive behind them, there's no way they are stopping for you now." The police guard told Dean.

Dean ran back to his car "Come on Sam !" He yelled at him, taking him out of his thoughts. He was in total shock of what he just saw and that his baby sister was actually involved in what he just saw. Which scared the living hell out of him.

Dean followed the ambulance his baby sister was in, so close that if they stopped short he would probably crash into them.

They finally made it to the hospital. Sam and Dean saw Lexie getting pulled out the ambulance in a stretcher with doctors immediately surrounding her, rushing her into the hospital.

Sam and Dean started running after her. A nurse stopped them "I'm sorry, but who are you ?" She asked.

"We're her brothers" Sam said. Dean pushes through the nurse, trying to catch up to Lex. Normally he would stop and flirt with a nurse like that but his mind didn't even comprehend what the nurse looked like, he was overflowed with worry for his baby sister.

Dean finally caught up with Lex. The condition she was in made Dean tear without him even noticing. He saw her all bruised and cut up with blood all over her. He grabbed her hand and felt her cold skin. It was like his worse nightmare standing right in front of him. The doctors and nurses shove him away. They said something to him but he couldn't make out their words, it was like his whole mind just went blank after he saw Lex.

Sam spots Dean in the crowd of people. He saw the fear in his face. Fear that he's never seen in Dean because he never lets it show. But this time Dean didn't care, his little sister was hurt and there was no way for him to help her.

"Come on man, let's go sit down" Sam said.

Dean didn't say anything but just nodded and followed Sam to the waiting room. Sam got up from his seat and went to get himself some coffee. He comes back, hands Dean his coffee and calls Lilly to let her know what's happening.

Lilly picked up as soon as Sam called. Before Sam can say anything she speaks up "Sam,  
Lex is not home, I don't know where she is !" He heard her through the other line, her voice was full of fear and panic.

"Lilly, Lex...um Lex is in the hospital" Sam said, he didn't quite know how the break down the news for his sister.

"Sammy is she ok ?!" She replied back.

"We don't know, we're waiting for a doctor to come back and let us know how she's doing"  
Sam looks over to Dean. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms.

Dean looks up at Sam "Give me her" he said as he takes the phone out of Sam's hand.

"Don't move from that room, you understand me Lilly" Dean said sternly.

"Dean but I have to see Lex." Lilly replied back. He can hear her voice breakdown and he knew she was crying.

"Sam will come pick you up once Lex wakes up, for now just sit there and don't you dare disobey my orders or I swear Lilly..." That all Dean got to say once Sam takes the phone from his hands. Dean knew he was being an asshole to Lilly but he couldn't risk for her to end up like Lex. After all, this all wouldn't have happened if Lex just heard her brother out and did what he asked.

"Hey Lilly, we will call you back once we hear from a doctor. I got to go now, I talk to you later" Sam said and hung up.

Lilly heard the click on the other end before she can even say anything. There was no way Dean was gonna stop her from going to see her sister right now. She called for car service and took every penny she can find with her. She finally got to the hospital threw the money at the driver and ran into the hospital. She saw her brothers sitting there in silence.

She walks into the waiting room "Sam, Dean" she says quietly.

Sam and Dean both look up to find their little sister standing there. She sees Deans face fill up with anger.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room !" He yells at her.

"Yea but..." She was cut off by Dean.

"Don't 'but' me, you and your sister can't just go around doing whatever you want, don't you see where that ended up for Lex !" He was full on angry with Lilly. He just couldn't deal with her and Lex disobeying everything he tells them to do all the time. He's responsible for them so if anything happens to them he's held responsible for it.

Lilly was never the type to get angry but this time she was and couldn't hold it back anymore. "You know what Dean, I don't care what you say. You know that Lex is my sister too not only yours and I have to be here for her. So no matter what you say or do, I am NOT leaving from this spot !" she yelled back at him as she threw herself on the seat across from him.

"Oh you little..." Dean started to walk over to her. Sam stopped him half way there.

"Dude chill out !" He yells at his brother.

Dean calmed down a little, sitting back down.

They all sat in silence for the next two hours or so. Then the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Winchester ?" The doctor said.

Sam and Dean both stood up. The doctor walks up to them and begins to tell them about Lex.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, your sister was dead for 30 seconds, she is in critical condition right now. The accident had caused her excessive bleeding, broken bones and lack of oxygen. Which all lead to the condition she is in right now. We have hope for her waking up soon. If you guys want to go see her, she is allowed only close visitors right now." The doctor waited for a response but all three Winchesters just stood there in shock.

"Would you guys like me to bring you to your sisters room ?" he said to bring them out of their thoughts.

All three of them nodded a 'yes'.

They walk in the room and see Lex laying straight on her back. She was hooked up on machines with tubes going down her mouth and wires attached to her body.

"Ohh...my...god" Lilly said quietly. She didn't think Lexie's accident was this bad. She let the tears fall right down her face. Sam looks over to her and hugs her to make her stop crying even though his eyes were filled up with tears as well.

Dean walks over to her and just stares at her with a black expression on. He didn't know what to feel anger, sadness, fear. He was too scared to touch her with all those wires and tubes attached to her.

Dean backs away from were she was laying and punches the wall, which made Sam and Lilly jump.

"I told her, I fucking told her not to leave that damn room." He said as he sat on the chair and put his head in his palm and just let the tears roll down his face.

Lilly goes up to her older brother and puts her arm around him. Dean looks up at her and hugs her. For the first time ever Dean needed the comfort of his siblings to help him get through this. Sam joined in the hug. As they all stood there hugging each other for a good minute. They finally separate and place three chairs by the wall so they can get some sleep while being by their sisters side.

It was about 8 AM when Lilly was woken up by doctors and nurses running down the hall. She decided to follow them to see what was going on. As the doctors and nurses enter the room she notices Tommy laying on the bed unconscious. His machine was beeping rapidly and she saw the same doctor that Lexie had, trying to save Tommy's life. Lilly stood by the door staring at Tommy's lifeless body. Then she heard one of the doctors speak up.

"Time of death 8:23 AM"

 **Woahhh ! Tommy's dead ! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Please don't forget to leave reviews, believe it or not it helps me write better chapters of what you guys the readers want to read. Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback, it helps me a lot ! Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything supernatural related. I only own the characters I created Lex & Lilly. **

Chapter 10 :

Lilly's POV :

"Time of death 8:23AM"

I could not get those words out of my head. I backed away slowly from the door and started to cry. Sliding on to the floor, I just let the tears fall out uncontrollably. Sobs escaping through my tears. I couldn't believe Tommy was dead. My sisters boyfriend was dead. Even though Lex and Tommy haven't been dating for long, they had been best friends for a while. When we first moved into this town he was there for Lex. He was really the first true friend me and Lex both had. And now he's dead and he's not coming back. How am I gonna tell Lex about him, she will be devastated. I should have never let them go to that party. I should have told Dean or at least Sam where she was before all this happened. If I just said one thing then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be in this hospital right now, Tommy wouldn't have been dead, Lilly wouldn't be fighting for her life, if I just spoke up and said something. How can I be so dumb ?

I sat on the hospital floor sobbing as they took Tommy away from the room. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Lilly ?" I look up to see Sammy towering over me. "What's wrong ?" He said as he bent down on his knees.

"Sam, our friend Tommy is d-d-dead" I finally got the words out. I start balling my eyes out again. Sam sat down right next to me putting his hand over me and tugged me closer to him. I grab his shirt and put my head in his chest and I just cried even more. I couldn't hold it in. Sammy put his other arm around me holding me as tight as possible.

"Shh, it's okay Lilly" he said quietly as he kissed the top of my head.

I pull away from him and look up "No it's not ok ! If I just said something to you or Dean none of this would have happened ! It's all my fault !" I started to walk away from him cause I was to embarrassed to face him. He then grabs me by the arm and turns me around to face him.

He placed his hand under my chin to lift my head up so I can be eye level to him. "Look at me Lills, none of this is your fault, none of it at all, so please don't put all this guilt on yourself, it's hurts me to see you like this and it hurts me to see your sister laying in that bed unconscious, so please Lilly don't blame yourself for any of it, be strong were going to get through this babe, together." I can hear his voice breaking from all the sadness he put in that sentence. I look up to him and give him a small smile and then give him a hug.

"I love you Sammy" I said as I was hugging him.

"I love you too Lilly" he said hugging me back. It felt as if he was hugging me tighter then he ever has.

"Let's get back to the room and see what's Dean up too" he said as he let go.

I followed him back to the room and Dean was just waking up.

"Where were you guys ?" He asked as he was stretching. Sleeping in those chairs was the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had.

"We went to grab coffee" I said as I sat back down on the seat. I wasn't ready to tell Dean about Tommy since he has no idea who he even is. Once he finds out that Lex was on the motorcycle with him then it's going to be like all hell broke loose. I set my head on the wall behind me. I need just a few more hours of sleep, I was exhausted. Before I can even close my eyes, Dean interrupts me and says, "Me and you have to have a talk once you wake up." He then walks out the room to get himself a cup of coffee.

I knew what this conversation was going to be about and I defiantly wasn't looking forward to it. I close my eyes and only a half hour passed before I woke up again. I look over and see Lex still in the same position and Sam right next to me snoring away.

I heard someone out the door so I decided to walk over and here what was going on. I see Dean on the phone with someone, so I walk over to door standing right behind the door so he can't see me and I ease drop on his conversation.

I see him call our dad 3 times until he finally gives up and leaves a message.

"Dad, it's me Dean. Lex...Lex is the hospital right now and she's not doing good right now. I don't know what to do dad...Please call me back." Dean said with a tear rolling down his face.

Seeing Dean cry makes my heart sting. He always been this tough guy in my eyes that never cry's and is always the one who gets all of us through anything. But seeing him broken as much as me and Sam are is what gets to me. I couldn't help myself but cry along with Dean when he left that message.

I see him wipe away his tears and take a deep breathe, trying to make himself look like he hasn't been crying. I run back to my seat and act like I was still sleeping when he walked in so he knew I wasn't listening to his phone call.

He puts his chair by Lex and grabs her hand in his palms. He kisses her hand and holds it tightly before he puts her hand down to how it was before. "Your going to make it through this" he whispered. I see him shift back into his seat and takes a deep breath. You can tell he was stressed out of his mind.  
I decided to finally show I was awake. I got up from my seat and walked over to Dean.

He's looks up to me "You're up already ?" He asked.

"I couldn't get much sleep." I said

"I'm gonna go grab myself a snack, you want anything" he said getting out of his chair.

"No" I was giving him short answers because I didn't want to mistakenly remind him about the "talk" he wanted to have. But I knew he didn't forget. He comes back a few minutes after and pulls a chair right beside me.

"I just wanna know why ? Why don't you guys listen when I just ask for one thing ?" He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Dean, I didn't go to that party for a reason. I knew that if I went and we got caught, you probably would have killed us...honestly I was scared to go. So I do listen to you, I just didn't know that Lex and Tommy would ever get on that motorcycle while they were drunk." I said as I turned to face him.

"Who's Tommy ?" Dean asked with confusion and anger written all over his face.

"Really Dean ? That's what your worried about." I said annoyed. After what I just told him he's worried about who Tommy is.

"Damn right that's what I'm worried about ! Who is he ?" I can feel the bad vibes coming off of him right now. I knew this wouldn't have turned out good. I should have never mentioned his name.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead anyways" I felt my eyes filling up with tears again but I held it in.

Dean looked at me in complete shock "Is he the one who was driving ?"

"Yea..." I said quietly.

"Of course he was !" Dean said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"That doesn't really matter right now" I said looking down at my hands.

"Yes it does matter Lilly ! Do you not realize what he did to her !?" He got up and pointed to Lexie. "He could have gotten her killed just like he did to himself !" He was now on full on angry tone. "Then tell me what was I suppose to do, if this got her killed ? Lilly, you may not realize but you, Lex and Sammy mean the world to me and if anything would have happened to either one of you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself ! And trust me once she gets through this all four of us will sit down and set down some rules because I just can't deal with this anymore,I- I-I can't deal with you guys just going out there a putting your life out in danger like Lex did."

Dean was never the type to have conversations like this. So I really didn't know what to say. I sat there in complete silence. You can see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"So please Lilly ! Just hear me out next time I tell you and your sister not to do something. Please, I'm begging you" I looked up at him and he just had this broken down face on. A face I never seen on my older brother before. You can just tell how much this whole situation has affected him.

I just sat there in complete silence. I honestly didn't know what to say to him anymore. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact with him. Dean was staring at me in disbelief that I had nothing to say back to him. Thankfully Sammy woke up a minute after. He saved me from this awkward moment in my life.

Sammy gets up from his chair which brings Deans attention off of me. We both look over to Sam, "Anything wrong ?" He asked. He can obviously tell something went on.

"No Sammy, everything is just fan-freaking-tastic !" Dean said throwing his arms up in disbelief. He sat on the chair next to me, resting his neck on the top of the chair.

Sammy rolled his eyes and was about to walk out the door until something happened. Something that caught all three of our attention.

Lexie shot up and started chocking on the tube down her throat. Dean ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, me and Sam right beside him.

"We need help in here !" Dean yelled loudly to get someone's attention.

I ran to the door and yelled for help "Someone hurry ! We need help !"

Nurses and doctors came running in. All three of us just stood there anxious to see what happened next.

A few minutes passed and my sister was finally awake...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :

 **Back with a new chapter ! It took a while but I finally was able to upload it. Please leave reviews and suggestions. It helps me to see what you guys are interested in reading. Thank you & I hope you enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own anything supernatural related ! Only Lex & Lilly. :) **  
Lexie's POV:

"Mom ? Wait ! You're dead, you can't be here !" I seen my mom by my bed side. She grabs my hand and places her other hand on my cheek.

"Hunny, you have to wake up, your brothers and sister are worried" she said softly. "I love you baby girl." Then she just vanished and my vision went dark.

I woke up chocking on this tube down my throat. I see Dean right next to me, he's talking to me but I can't really make out his words and Sam is on the other side of me. Doctors came rushing by my side that's when it hit me, the accident.

They finally took out all the tubes that were inserted in my body. I feel like shit, I can barely even move a finger without pain rushing through my entire body.

"Keep still, don't move around a lot, only if you really need to." The nurse said to me as she placed this type of button next to me.

"Press the button if you need anything" she said with a smile and then she walked out.

I was left alone in the room and just took everything in. The last thing I remember is me and Tommy acting dumb on that motorcycle and then somebody hitting us and that's it. Wait...so that means Tommy is in here somewhere, oh god please let him be ok.

I guess Dean and Sam know everything now. Way to go Lex trying to keep it a secret. I am so not in the mood for the next few days. I know both Sam and Dean will be up my ass now everyday. I can be so dumb sometimes.

I decided to try and get out of bed to go find Tommy. But then Sam, Dean, and Lilly walk in.

"Hey, look at this, she's already onto some trouble." Dean said as he walked in the room.

"It's not fun being stuck in this bed the whole day" I laid back down. So much for finding Tommy.

"You did this to yourself kiddo." Dean said. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling ?" Sam asked standing next to Dean.

"Best I've ever felt Sammy" I said sarcastically. Does he really want me to answer that question seriously. I mean it's pretty obvious how I'm feeling.

Lilly sits at the edge of my bed. "Really Lex , how are you feeling ?" She asked.

"Well I kinda feel like a truck ran me over 10 times but other then that I'm fine." I look over to Dean, he's a lot more quiet then I expected him to be. He was just staring at me with this look on his face that I really can't tell what type of look that is. I thought he would be screaming up a tornado by now but shockingly he's not.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" I asked him, laughing. I don't why but I found it funny that he was just staring at me.

"Just thinking about how dumb you can be to put yourself through this." He said with elbows leaning on my bed.

I put my head back and huffed in annoyance.

"Don't give me that" he said.

I just looked at him confused. What did I do now.

"You know the rolling of the eyes, the annoyed sounds you make." He said leaning back into his seat.

"What were you thinking Lex ?" He said softly.

He doesn't sound as mad as I expected him to be. He sounded more like he really wanted answers and to understand. All three of my siblings were just waiting for answers.

"Dean, I know it was dumb but I can't change it, it happened and now I have to deal with the aftermath of it." I said nonchalantly. It's true I wish I can go back and change my decisions but too bad I can't so I just have to deal with it.

"I just thought I taught you better then this"  
He had his head in his hands now. "Just so you know, your not going anywhere out of my sight anymore." Now I can finally hear the anger in his voice that was hiding this whole time. The old Dean is back.

"You can't protect me forever." I replied back to him.

"I am sure as hell gonna try." He said walking out the room.

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't trying to start an argument with him so I just let it go for now.

Lilly followed him out. That caught me off guard. Was she choosing his side over mine for once. It was just me and Sam in the room.

"You should get some rest" he said kissing the top on my head and walked out.

I slowly drifted to sleep. It felt like i haven't slept for years.

"Dean wait up !" Dean turns around to find Lilly running after him.

"Stay here, I'm going out to get some food." He said continuing to walk out the hospital.

"Can I come with you ?" She asked innocently.

"No" he replied coldly.

"Please" He turns around and sees the usual puppy dog eyes he can't resist.

"Fine" he opens the car door and gets into the seat. Lilly gets into the passenger seat since Sam isn't there to take it. They drove off to the nearest diner to get food that Dean preferred. It was awkwardly quiet in the car, the only thing you can hear is the purr of the impala.

"I don't know when to tell her about Tommy" Lilly broke the silence.

Dean looks over to her, "who is this kid Tommy anyways ?"

Lilly looks down at her feet, "a close friend" she practically whispered it.

Dean looks over to her suspiciously but he let it go since the poor kid is dead now. "Give it some time or at least until she asks about him." He said softly.

Lily nods her head and then rests her head back. She felt her eyes closing, she felt like she hasn't been asleep for like a month.

A half hour passes and Lilly wakes up by Dean nudging her to wake up.

"Let's go, we're back." He said as he got out the car.

Lilly gets out the car following him back into the hospital. She seen the bags of food he was carrying and she couldn't wait to eat. She was starving.

They walk into the room and see Sam sitting on the chair watching TV as Lexie was sleeping.

Dean gives the food to Sam "you can thank me now" Dean said smirking. Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag out of his hands.

Lilly grabs her food and they start eating.

"Are you going to tell her ?" Sam looks over to Lilly, whispering so Lexie doesn't hear.

"I don't know" Lilly said quietly. She was really dreading breaking this news to her sister.

"I told her to wait a little till she tells her. She doesn't need to hear that news right this second." Dean said looking up from his food.

"Tell me what ?" Lexie said sitting up.

All three of them look over to where Lexie was sleeping. Of course she over hears them talking.

 **I guess its time for them to tell Lexie about Tommy. I wonder how she's going to take the news !**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know its been a while, but I have finally decided to update on this story. Writers block has been real lately. I started this chapter a while ago and one day I was looking back and decided to finish it up. Hopefully I can continue to keep updating but at this point I'm not 100% sure. Please leave some reviews on what you would like to see next because it really does help me to keep writing. As always thank you for joining this crazy ride with the Winchesters ! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 12 ! :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything you recognize. Just the characters I made up, Lex  & Lilly. **

Chapter 12 :

Lexie's POV :

I overheard them talking. I knew they are trying to hide something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is.

"What aren't you guys telling me ?" I said trying my best to sit up. This pain in my body is really making me regret ever going to that party.

"Uhh, nothing" Sam said looking over at me. Taking a sip of his drink to make it seem as if he wasn't hiding anything.

"Obviously it's something, just tell me." I knew they were lying. You can always tell when one of us is lying cause we seem more tense then usually. All three of them look down to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with me. I had a feeling something was wrong , really wrong.

"Is it Tommy ?" I asked. Lilly looks up at me with tears in her eyes. At that moment I knew it was something about Tommy.

"It is Tommy, isn't it ?" I feel my hands starting to shake.

"He passed away last night Lex" Lilly said, her voice trembling with a few tears rolling down her cheeks slowly.

I let out my breathe that I didn't even realize I was holding and felt tears roll down my cheeks. It can't be, Tommy can't be dead.

Lilly starts walking over to me she's grabs my hand but I pull away. I just needed some time alone right now. I can't speak to either one of them right this second. I get up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom with all the strength that my body had left. Holding on to the walls so I won't fall over.

"Lex, your going to hurt yourself even more, sit down" Dean got up after me with his arms out so he could catch me if I fall. What a hero.

"Leave me alone" I replied coldly. I knew it wasn't any of their fault but I just didn't want to be around anyone right now.

I slam the bathroom door behind me and look at my self in the mirror. I felt anger and sadness take over my body. My eyes starting to sting as more tears started to roll down my face.

"It's all my fault" I whispered to myself through gritted teeth. I reached for my phone that was in my gowns pockets. I begin reading the messages between me and Tommy. The last text he sent me was right before the party. I couldn't help it anymore and just sobbed on the bathroom floor. I look at my phone just one more time waiting for just one more text or a call from him but nothing happens. As tears blur my vision, I get up and throw my phone at the mirror standing above the sink. The mirror shattered into pieces throughout the bathroom. I slid down the cold tiled wall and continue to sob on the cold tiles.

I hear Sam asking if 'I'm ok' through the door but I didn't answer him. I couldn't speak to anyone right now. Tommy is dead and it's all my fault. If we just stayed home and not go to that dumb party he would have been alive right now.

"Lex !" I hear Dean on the other side knocking on the door. I couldn't find any strength to answer.

General POV :

As they heard something shatter coming from where their sister locked herself in, they became worried.

"Lex you ok ?" Sam asked but got no reply.

Dean automatically went to big brother panic mode. "Lex !" He raised his voice a little louder, banging on the door for her to open up.

They didn't get any reply not even a simple 'yes'. "Sam, pick the lock open" Dean said. Sam took out a paper clip that he keeps handy just in case for situations like this. Well, not necessarily this type of a situation but you know breaking in situations. The hunters lifestyle. Dean was towering over him, rushing Sam to hurry up.

He had finally successfully unlocked the door. Dean went running in with Sam and Lilly right behind him. He scans the room quickly and sees his baby sister on the floor crying her eyes out with glass all around her.

He rushes over to her and sits down next her. He felt a sharp pain on his palm from the glass but he couldn't care less about that right now. He wraps his little sister into his arms. "Hey...hey look at me" Dean said lifting her chin so she can face him. "It's going to be ok... I promise."

Lexie's POV :

As Dean pulled me into his arms I couldn't resist and gave in. I'm usually not the type to hug my brothers or needed their shoulder to cry on. That is all Lilly. But at this very moment it felt amazing having my brother by my side. He promised me it's going to be ok but I don't believe him what so ever. How was it going to be ok, Tommy isn't coming back. The person that first spoke to me when I was new to the school was gone. In home room we bonded automatically, and we went from not knowing each other to almost having every class together. Ditching school and going on our small adventures. Our last adventure was at the park under the tree, talking about our future and what we had coming for us. Only for his ending way to soon. I truly loved him and the list of people I loved was unbelievably small but he was there. So no Dean it's not going to be ok. Not now, not soon, it will never be ok because I will always have a piece of my heart missing. But I couldn't tell Dean all that so I leaned onto his chest and just freely let all my tears in my body flow out. Lilly sat next to me joining into our hug and a second after Sammy joined in.

A few hours passed and I woke up in the hospital bed once again. Lilly was sound asleep in the chair beside me. I didn't see Sam in the room so I assumed he went to go get some food or something. I spotted Dean besides Lilly. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping because he did have his head back with his eyes closed but his usual snoring was not heard.

"Dean ?" I whispered not wanting to wake him up if he was actually sleeping. He picked up his head and looked over to me. Guess he was awake after all.

"Hey...you're up ?" He whispered walking over to me.

"No, I'm just talking in my sleep." Obviously I'm up Dean.

"How you feeling ?" He was now standing by my bed with his hands in his pockets.

"Amazing" I replied rolling my eyes. I don't understand why they keep asking me that like they know I'm not at my best right now.

"Quit with the sarcastic comments for once, I'm really worried about you Lex." He sits on the edge of my bed. Thanks Dean, I didn't know that.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to tell you Dean" I said looking out the window near my bed. "My best friends dead and he's not coming back." I felt tears forming in my eyes once again.

"And it's all my fault" I begin to let to tears fall down my cheeks.

He looks down to the floor for a moment then looks back up at me. "I hate to say this, but if you listened to me none of this would have happened"

"Really ? Are you really being serious right now ?" Is that all he worries about is proving that he was right.

"That's all you worry about is proving that you were right" I felt anger growing inside my body.

"You know what ? You were right dean ! There are you happy ! You got your way !" I started to yell at him causing Lilly to wake up.

He looked at my with a shock expression. "Lex you know I didn't mean it in that way" he began to say.

"Honestly I don't even care anymore, just leave me alone" I turned to lay on my side so my back was facing him.

"Lex...please" he puts his hand on my arm trying to turn me back around.

I resist "leave me alone !" I yell one last time. Hopefully he gets the point this time. I don't know what got into me but just the way I took the thing he said made me feel like that's all he's worried about is proving himself right.

I knew he stood there for a moment till he finally walked out.

Lilly got up from her seat and walked over to me "what happened ?" She asked.

"Nothing" I didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to her.

I hear footsteps walking into my room but I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was cause I knew it was either Dean, Sam or one of the nurses.

"Dad, you're back" Lilly says.

Once I hear Lilly say 'Dad' I turned around and see him standing by the door. Normally my body would be filled up with fear if I knew my dad found about this whole situation but at this very moment I felt nothing. It was like my whole body went numb after Tommy died.


End file.
